El regreso al Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter
by ForeverHP92
Summary: Harry Potter es criado por Sirius Black y Remus Lupín. Mientras él está estudiando en Hogwarts se conoce a alguien llamado "La Pantera Negra" que lucha contra Lord Voldemort. Harry conoce a una chica, ¿la chica se enamorará de él? Los personajes, lugares y todo lo que reconozcas pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Avisos: Puede contener Violencia. Alrededor de las 700 palabras. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Dentro de una alacena, acostado en un colchón se encontraba un niño de cuatro años, este niño sollozaba en silencio agarrándose con fuerza al colchón. Los sollozos se debían al dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo a causa de la paliza que su tío Vernon Dursley le había dado porque se había quemado en la mano con la sartén y había tirado el desayuno al suelo.

El niño se llamaba Harry Potter y era huérfano. Vivía con sus tíos y su primo, los cuales le obligaban a limpiar, a podar, a regar, a pintar, a cocinar…

Tenía contusiones en la cara, dos costillas rotas, su brazo izquierdo dislocado y una fea quemadura en la mano derecha. También tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, producto de una maldición que el mago más oscuro de la historia le había enviado aunque eso él no lo sabía, así como tampoco sabía que era un mago como lo fueron sus padres.

Harry tenía el pelo negro alborotado, ojos verdes esmeraldas con gafas y muy delgado.

Muy entrada la noche, Harry logró dormirse con su estómago rugiéndole de hambre ya que no había comido ni un solo bocado en todo el día.

Mientras que Harry era pegado por su tío, ese día en un lugar lejos de allí un hombre con el pelo largo y negro y con los ojos grises salía libre de la cárcel de los magos llamada Azkabán después de tres años estando encarcelado y siendo inocente.

Este hombre se llamaba Sirius Black y había salido libre gracias a su buen amigo Remus Lupín que había creído en su inocencia y no había parado hasta conseguir sacarle de la cárcel.

Los dos amigos salían del Ministerio muy contentos, uno más que otro, y se dirigieron a la casa de Sirius para que este se pudiese duchar y cambiar de ropa.

Una vez que estaba limpio y había comido lo que su amigo le había preparado, le hizo a Remus la pregunta que llevaba haciéndose desde hacía tres años.

\- Remus, ¿dónde está mi ahijado?

\- No lo sé, Sirius- contestó con un suspiro.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Tienes que saberlo!

\- No, no lo sé; nadie lo sabe excepto Dumbledore.

\- Pues hay que averiguarlo porque pienso criar a mi ahijado como se lo prometí a James y Lily.

\- Estoy de acuerdo amigo.

Sirius y Remus se separaron para hacer distintas cosas. Sirius se dirigió al banco de los magos, Gringotts, que estaba dirigido por duendes para volver a hacerse cargo de sus cuentas y de las de su ahijado.

\- Buenos días, quería ver al director Rugnak- le dijo al primer duende solo que vio.

\- Espero un momento- el duende se marchó y volvió después de cinco minutos- Sígame por favor.

Después de haber recorrido muchos pasillos llegaron a la oficina del director donde el duende tocó y abrió la puerta haciéndole pasar.

\- Señor Black, siéntese por favor. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

\- Quería volver a hacerme cargo de mis cuentas.

\- Por supuesto, no va a haber ningún problema.

\- También de las de mi ahijado, Harry Potter.

\- Eso no va a poder ser posible Señor Black, ya que el tutor legar del Señor Potter es Albus Dumbledore.

\- Eso no es cierto, yo soy el padrino y tutor legal de Harry.

\- ¿Está seguro?

\- Completamente.

\- Vamos a ver- Rugnak buscó en su despacho y después de leer unos documentos se giró a Sirius- Es cierto, el Señor Dumbledore me tenía engañado, no se preocupe que usted se hará cargo sin ningún problema.

\- Muchas gracias.

En otro lugar, Remus buscaba información sobre el paradero de su "sobrino" después de una dura y larga búsqueda por todos los lugares que se le ocurrían supo donde estaba gracias al semigigante Hagrid.

Se encontró con Sirius y lo primero que dijo fue:

En el número 4 de Privet Drive.

Los dos amigos fueron directamente allí. Llegaron a la casa, tocaron al timbre y esperaron; una mujer delgada con el cuello largo y que se parecía a una jirafa les abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Qué desean?

\- Venimos a por mi ahijado Harry.

\- Eso no va a poder ser. ¡Largaos!

\- No sin Harry- dijo Remus.

\- Los dos entraron a la fuerza dentro de la casa y encontraron a un niño que cojeaba, que tenía un brazo dislocado, con moratones y que estaba pelando patatas con un cuchillo.

\- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? Fuera de mi casa!- gritó Vernon Dursley.

\- ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?! ¿Por qué está así?- gritó más fuerte Sirius.

\- Se lo merecía por anormal y por patoso, se quemó ayer con la sartén haciendo el desa…

No terminó la frase ya que Sirius le había golpeado con su puño y le tiró al suelo.

Remus se acercó al niño que les miraba sorprendido.

\- Hola Harry, yo soy tu tío Remus y ese hombre de allí es tu padrino Sirius. Venimos a por ti para que vivas con nosotros. ¿Te gustaría?

El niño asintió entusiasmado,, agarró la mano que su tío le tendía y los tres salieron de esa casa para no volver jamás.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Pues sí, pero entiende a Remus, el pobre no le quería asustar jajajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Sí! Ahora Harry no se morirá de hambre, ni será maltratado ni usado como un esclavo... Ahora será él, sin esconderse. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno quería dar un aviso, me gustan los Harry casi perfectos así que ya os lo podéis imaginar no? En esta historia va a ser alguien casi perfecto! Por no decir del todo...**

 **Hay a algunos que no les gusta así y yo lo comprendo, por supuesto. Me gusta hacerle así por una razón y es que es completamente opuesto al original. J.K Rowling le hizo casi tonto (por decirlo de una forma, lo siento): no estudiaba, las relaciones lo lleva fatal, tanto las sentimentales como las familiares como las de amistad... Harry es un chico que no ha salido del triángulo, solo se hablaba con Ron y Hermione, por lo menos a lo que se refiere a sus compañeros... pasa de los demás desde el primer día, ni siquiera los da una oportunidad, se encerró con Ron y listo!**

 **Bueno, espero que entendáis lo que quiero decir con esto...**

 **Muchas gracias!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Harry vivía con su padrino y su tío Remus en una casa muy grande con un hermoso jardín. Sabía que era un mago y estaba muy contento por eso.

Durante los siguientes años, fue a un colegio muggle donde era el primero de la clase, también iba a academias para aprender idiomas como alemán, francés, español, italiano, ruso, chino, latín, griego, portugués, búlgaro, y belga. Iba a clases de artes marciales, de boxeo y de kárate; jugaba al fútbol y a baloncesto; aprendió a montar a caballo y a luchar con armas blancas y con arco y flechas. También aprendió el deporte de los magos: el quidditch; aunque eso le salió natural.

Le encantaba leer, para el horror de Sirius y la felicidad de Remus, el cual siempre le estaba comprando nuevos libros que no se encontraban en la biblioteca de la Mansión Black.

Cuando cumplió los once años, edad a la que los niños mágicos empezaban el colegio, fue a una escuela pequeña llamada Rea hasta los quince años. Fue el primero de la clase y el chico más popular.

En Rea todos sabían quién era pero según las normas del colegio no podían decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres a no ser que él quisiera, y no sólo él, era para todo el alumnado y profesorado.

Su quinto curso le iba a pasar en Hogwarts, ya que en Rea no se podían celebrar los Timos al ser una escuela de tan solo 100 alumnos.

Rea era famosa por ser muy estricta, allí solo iban los mejores; los que eran capaces de pasar las pruebas de inteligencia, lógica, fuerza y astucia.

Voldemort había regresado a sus 11 años, gracias a la Piedra Filosofal que encontró en Hogwarts.

Era 1 de Septiembre, Harry se encontraba en el andén 9 y tres cuartos de King Cross junto con Remus y Sirius, los cuales le fueron a despedir.

Harry había cambiado mucho, era un muchacho alto y musculoso, con unos ojos verdes esmeralda y brillantes, llenos de sabiduría, con el pelo negro azabache, alborotado y un poco largo aunque seguía sin dejarse peinar; ya no usaba gafas. Llevaba unos vaqueros con unos tirantes a los lados, sin usar, con una camiseta negra, unas botas supra y una cazadora de cuero negra.

Todas las chicas que pasaban por su lado se le quedaban mirando.

Sirius se echo a reír entre dientes cuando una chica se le quedó mirando y se estrelló contra el carrito de otro alumno.

\- He de irme, hablamos por carta.

\- Estudia mucho- dijo Remus.

\- Diviértete con las chicas y con las bromas- dijo Sirius.

\- Lo haré.

\- ¿Llevas a Hedwig, Godric, Seth, Lumi y Llamitas?

\- Sí.

\- Adiós tío Moony, Padfoot.

\- Adiós cachorro- se despidieron los dos a la vez.

Harry los abrazó y se metió en el expreso.

Harry cogió su baúl y se metió en el primer vagón vacío que encontró. Saco un libro sobre magia blanca escrito en ruso y se puso a leerlo, a los diez minutos la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un chico moreno con la cara redonda.

\- Hola, siento interrumpir pero me preguntaba si podía sentarme aquí, los demás están llenos- susurró.

\- Claro, adelante.

El muchacho pasó y se sentó enfrente de él. Harry volvió a su libro. Después entró una chica con ojos azules y con aire distraído, poco después una castaña con voz mandona.

\- ¿Y tú eres?- le preguntó la castaña.

\- Harry, ¿y vosotros?

\- Neville Longbottom.

\- Luna Lovegood- contestó la rubia.

\- Hermione Granger.

Siguió leyendo sin hacerles caso. En un momento durante el trayecto Llamitas salió de la jaula y se tumbó en su regazo, así asustando a sus compañeros de viaje que le miraban con la boca abierta. Harry comenzó a acariciarle distraídamente.

\- ¿E… eso es un Ridrag?-preguntó Hermione.

\- Sí. Es muy cariñoso- se rió mientras que Llamitas le lamía la barbilla.

\- Son muy raros de ver y más de tener de mascota- siguió la castaña.

\- Así es, pero a mí me gusta lo raro y lo raro se acerca a mí.

Lo que quedaba del trayecto se la pasó leyendo, ante las miradas de reojo que Hermione le daba para intentar descifrar el idioma. Cuando llegaron se cambiaron y Harry se dirigió hacia el semi gigante para ir a los botes que le llevaría al castillo junto con los de primer año.

Esperó a que seleccionaran a los de primero y luego entró al Gran Comedor ante las atentas miradas de todos.

\- Este año tenemos a un nuevo alumno, irá a quinto curso. Será seleccionado ahora, espero que todos le ayudemos a adaptarse a nuestra escuela- dijo Dumbledore.

\- Cuando diga tu nombre te acercas y te sientas en el taburete- dijo la profesora McGonagall- ¡Potter, Harry!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja Hermione sería una muy buena amiga y persona si no se lo creyera tanto... así que Harry le hará sufrir sin levantar un dedo jajajaja. Gracia! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Jajaja detrás de mi elección hay una razón... no le iba a poner en esa casa pero al final no me quedó de otra... Espero que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Siento muchísimo el retraso de dos días! El jueves me fue imposible por la simple razón que se fue la luz de mi pueblo y no vino hasta tardísimo! Tuve que hacer la cena con velas a mi alrededor! Y bueno ayer... tampoco encendí el ordenador así que lo siento!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Harry escuchó un jadeo general, McGonagall estaba asombrada al igual que los demás profesores pero él no quitó la mirada de Dumbledore, el cual tenía los ojos muy abiertos, noto que su antigua directora no le había dicho el nombre del nuevo alumno.

Subió y se sentó en el taburete y miró fijamente a los alumnos que tenían puesta la mirada en él.

\- Mmm. ¡Vaya! Tienes una buena cabeza Señor Potter- dijo el sombrero seleccionador en su oído- Me has impresionado, hace muchísimo tiempo que no veía una cabeza como la tuya. Tienes una gran astucia, y te quieres probar a ti mismo, no te importa el trabajo duro y posees una gran valentía. Puedes ir a cualquier casa, en las cuatro harás un gran papel. Mmm, ya sé dónde te pondré- se dirigió al resto del Gran Comedor gritando- ¡Gryffindor!

Harry se quitó el sombrero, se le dio a la profesora McGonagall y se fue a sentar a su mesa, que aplaudía con mucha fuerza, ante la atenta mirada de todo el comedor.

\- Bien, ahora ¡a comer!

Harry estaba sentado enfrente de Hermione, Ron Weasley y Neville. Al lado derecho tenía a Ginny Weasley y a su otro lado a otra chica que estaba muy sonrojada.

Se puso a comer en silencio, hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio:

\- ¿Qué idioma era el libro que te estabas leyendo en el expreso?

\- Ruso.

\- ¿Sabes ruso?- preguntó asombrada.

\- Sí, sé ruso, francés, español, italiano, alemán, chino, latín, griego, portugués, búlgaro y belga.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras, él siguió comiendo tranquilamente. Cuando terminaron se fue a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Una vez en su habitación se acercó a su cama, se quitó la túnica y la camiseta y se sentó, Llamitas se subió a su regazo gruñendo cariñosamente.

Sus compañeros de cuarto, Ron, Neville, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan le miraban fijamente, Harry, ya harto, fue a decirles que le dejasen de mirar cuando se dio cuenta que sus miradas iban de su tatuaje de una pantera en un costado a su brazo donde se encontraba enrollada su boa, Seth. Se rio entre dientes.

\- ¿E… es… eso es una serpiente?- preguntó Dean.

\- Es una boa. No tenéis de qué preocuparos.

\- ¿Cuántas mascotas tienes?-preguntó asombrado Neville.

\- Cinco- contestó tranquilamente.

Escribió una carta que envió con Hedwig, se quitó las botas y los pantalones, se metió en la cama, dio las buenas noches y se durmió después de haber puesto un hechizo silenciador en las cortinas con su mano.

Harry se despertó a las seis de la mañana, Seth estaba a los pies de su cama, Llamitas a su lado en el colchón hecho una bola, su fénix Godric en la cabecera de la cama dormido y Lumi, su hada, en la almohada.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a nadie y se fue a hacer ejercicio matutino. Fue a correr al bosque prohibido; cuando dieron las siete volvió a su habitación.

Todos se estaban vistiendo excepto Ron que se metía en la ducha.

\- Buenos días- saludó.

\- Buenos días- contestaron.

Se metió en la ducha, después se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Se sentó y a los dos segundos tenía alrededor a los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George que le dieron la bienvenida con sonrisas maliciosas, se pusieron a desayunar los tres, un momento después, Fred tenía el pelo rosa con mechones azules lo que causó una carcajada general ante unos sorprendidos gemelos.

\- No intentéis hacerme bromas, chicos, os saldrá mal- dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho?- preguntaron los dos a la vez- Si te lo habíamos echado en la bebida a ti- terminó George.

\- Magia.

Cogió el horario que le daba Hermione, se levantó y se marchó a su primera clase, pociones doble con Slytherin después de darle una palmada en la espalda a cada uno.

En el aula se sentó junto a Neville, Snape entró en el aula dando un portazo y dio un discurso en el que hablaba sobre los TIMOS, los llamó inútiles y se metió con el pobre Neville que ese empezó a poner nervioso.

Al final se dirigió a Harry preguntándole cosas de EXTASIS, incluso más difícil. Harry contestó a las preguntas tranquila y correctamente haciendo que las sonrisas de suficiencia de algunos de Slytherin se borraran. Terminó de contestar a la última pregunta.

\- Bien. Veinte puntos menos a Gryffindor por ser un sabelotodo Señor Potter- dijo Snape fríamente.

Harry le miró fijamente y no dijo nada. Sirius le había hablado de él y no iba a caer en su trampa. Les mandó una poción muy fácil bajo el punto de vista de Harry, la hizo con tranquilidad, ayudó a Neville y al final Snape pasó mesa por mesa. Le quitó a Harry diez puntos por "querer hacer todo perfecto".

Los gryffindors salieron del aula con protestas por la injusta pérdida de puntos a Harry, se dirigieron a Transformaciones, donde todos, excepto Harry, Ron y Hermione, se quejaron a McGonagall por lo sucedido en Pociones.

Hermione le miraba con odio, y cuando salieron de esa clase aún más, ya que Harry había logrado la transformación a la primera y ella no. Ron estaba como Hermione, con celos. Harry no les hizo caso y se fue a comer.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja son unos celosos... No saben cómo ganarle jajajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Jajaja seguramente... A Harry le gusta estudiar así que sabe muchas cosas. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Sólo quería decir: Feliz Navidad!**

 **Siempre se me olvida... jajaja.**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **PD: Sé que es corto y lo siento!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

En el Gran Comedor, Harry se puso a comer, los gemelos Weasley le miraban con ojos calculadores. De repente se oyeron unas voces en las puertas del comedor, eran McGonagall y Snape.

\- Te lo advierto Severus, deja de quitarles puntos a mis chicos por hacer las cosas bien- decía McGonagall.

\- ¿Bien? Sus gryffindors son unos alcornoques.

\- ¿También Harry Potter? Según tengo entendido le ha quitado veinte puntos por contestar a sus preguntas bien y otros diez por hacer la poción que habías mandado perfecta.

\- Eso es querer hacerse es listo.

\- ¡Él sólo ha hecho lo que tú le has mandado!

Se alejaron de allí discutiendo, Harry seguía comiendo, cuando terminó una lechuza blanca como la nieve se posó enfrente de él, le miró y estiró su pata donde había un sobre rojo.

\- Gracias preciosa- le dijo cogiendo el sobre y dándole su plato.

Harry le abrió ante todas las mirad as que tenía puestas sobre él, algunos decían "Es un Howler", otros " Tapaos los oídos".

\- ¡SÍ!- gritó la voz de su padrino- ¡LO HAS CONSEGUIDO CACHORRO, ERES UN GRYFFINDOR, NO SABES LO ORGULLOSO QUE ESTOY DE TI! TU PADRE ESTARÍA SALTANDO DE ALEGRÍA Y TU MADRE LE ESTARÍA REGAÑÁNDOLO. CUANDO VENGAS MONTAREMOS UNA FIESTA Y BEBEREMOS WHISKY DE FUEGO.

\- ¡SIRIUS!- se escuchó una voz regañándolo, era Remus.

\- ¿QUÉ? SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE LO HARÉ MOONY, NO SEAS AGUAFIESTAS. BUENO CACHORRO, DIVIÉRTETE Y NO OLVIDES QUE ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI. Y REMUS TAMBIEN AUNQUE NO LO DIGA.

El sobre se hizo cenizas, todos le miraban asombrados mientras que él suspiraba con una sonrisa, Sirius nunca cambiaría.

\- Es la primera vez que oigo un howler divertido- dijo Fred.

\- Sí, es cierto- le siguió George.

Harry se levantó y salió de allí a su próxima clase con Hedwig sobre su hombro.

Pronto Harry se convirtió en el primero de la clase, hacía las cosas sin esfuerzo. Todos le pedían ayuda y él nunca se la negaba, se hizo muy amigo de Neville y de Luna. Ron y Hermione no le podían ni ver y estaban deseando pillarle en algo para que le regañasen y castigasen, aunque no tenían mucha suerte. Ginny intentaba seducirle, sin mucho éxito, lo que la enfurecía ya que estaba acostumbrada que todos le siguieran con la mirada con deseo, todos excepto él.

Era de noche y había salido del colegio a hurtadillas, había recibido una carta con Godric donde le informaban que había un ataque en una ciudad muggle.

Fue a la Casa de los Gritos donde se puso unos pantalones blancos, con una camisa blanca, unas botas blancas y una túnica blanca con un dibujo de una pantera negra. Terminó de vestirse, se montó en su moto y se dirigió hacia el ataque.

Aparcó tres calles antes de la zona atacada y fue corriendo hacia los gritos, llegó y lanzó una bombarda mandando volando a cuatro mortífagos alertando a los demás, luchó contra todos lo que se ponían en medio de él.

El ataque terminó con dos muggles muertos y tres familias torturadas, los aurores se llevaron a tres mortífagos a Azkabán.

Él se montó en su moto y regresó a Hogwarts, se volvió a cambiar y se fue a la cama a dormir lo que quedaba de noche. Llamitas se abalanzó sobre él en cuanto lo vio y Lumi le acarició la cara y le reviso el cuerpo en busca de heridas.

Se arropó y sus mascotas con él, se durmió enseguida sin saber que alguien le miraba.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Pitufina27: Hola! Pues... No, no es Ginny jajaja. Es totalmente OC, es decir, es una chica que me he inventado. A mí tampoco me entusiasma esa pareja aunque tenga una trilogía con ella... Las historias que más me gustan son los que las parejas no son los normales (para mí los normales son Ginny, Hermione, Draco y Severus ya que hay muchas de ellos) Me gustan de los personajes que casi no se escuchan de ellos y aún menos en las películas como Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Charlie Weasley... Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y que te siga gustando! Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja esperemos que no porque es un imbécil! Jajajaja ;) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! ;) Thank you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno llegó el correo y entre eso, El Profeta, el periódico de los magos. Harry cogió el suyo, pagó a la lechuza y se puso a leer.

En la primera página venía el ataque de la noche anterior, el título rezaba:

 _Un desconocido salva a un barrio muggle_

 _Anoche hubo un ataque en un barrio muggle, los mortífagos incendiaron todo lo que veían, torturaron a tres familias muggles, niños incluidos, y mataron a dos muggles._

 _Diez minutos después de que el ataque comenzara apareció un hombre vestido completamente de blanco con una pantera negra en la espalda de la túnica. Peleó contra todos los mortífagos que veía y salvó a unos niños de la maldición asesina._

 _Cuando el ataque terminó, desapareció como había llegado._

 _¿Quién es La Pantera Negra? ¿Acudirá a todos los ataques?_

Harry bajó el periódico y miró alrededor, todos hablaban de La Pantera Negra, sonrió por el nombre que le habían puesto. Se levantó y se dirigió a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

\- ¿Has visto el periódico esta mañana, Harry?- preguntó Neville.

\- Sí, ¿qué opinas?

\- Creo que La Pantera Negra eres tú.

Harry le miró estupefacto.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tienes una pantera negra tatuada en el costado, te vi salir anoche a la hora del ataque y me desperté cuando llegaste, dos horas después, diez minutos después que terminase el ataque.

\- Muy perceptivo- dijo riendo- Espero que no lo sepa nadie más, no sé si me entiendes.

\- Completamente. No te preocupes, que nadie más se ha dado cuenta.

\- Bien. Gracias.

\- Además, yo te puedo ayudar en tus ausencias…

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Te debo una.

\- No, qué va. Tú me ayudas con las clases, yo sólo te voy a devolver el favor.

\- Es un trato.

Llegaron junto a Hagrid, eran los primeros.

\- Hola chicos, sois os primeros.

\- Hola Hagrid- saludaron-¿qué vamos a ver hoy?- preguntó Harry.

\- Thestralls.

\- No todos los ven a poder ver…

\- Sí, lo sé. ¿Eso no es un Ridrag?

Harry y Neville miraron donde les señalaba Hagrid en el mismo momento que los demás llegaban.

\- Sí, es mío- contestó Harry.

\- ¿Tuyo? ¿Cómo le conseguiste? Son como las hadas, desconfiados.

\- Pues este verano me fui de vacaciones con mi tío y padrino, en la casa donde os hospedábamos había un bosque. Una noche salí a pasear en él y me le encontré, tenía dos días de nacido, estaba muerto de frío y de hambre, así que me acerqué poco a poco, le cogí y le llevé a la casa. Le dejé cerca de la chimenea y le di un poco de leche. Cuando se recuperó se quedó conmigo. Tres días después de haberle encontrado me enteré de que unos magos de caza furtiva habían matado a su madre, por eso estaba así.

\- Eres su salvador- dijo Hagrid.

\- Pensaba que los Ridrag te atacaban si te acercabas a ellos, con el fuego y los pinchos de su espalda- dijo Hermione con voz sabelotodo.

\- Los pinchos le salen tres días después de haber nacido, no los tenía todavía. Por eso quedan tan pocos, los magos les capturan en los dos primeros días. Y el fuego… no tienen hasta que pasa una semana de su nacimiento.

\- ¿Puedo verle de cerca?

\- Claro. ¡Llamitas! Ven auí pequeño.

El pequeño dragoncito se acercó volando y se abalanzó contra Harry, quien le cogió en brazos y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza, detrás de las orejas donde tanto le gustaban.

\- ¡Es precioso! Los Ridrag son pequeños dragones que no crecen más que un gato. Es muy fiel y sabe cuando alguien no es de fiar…

Hagrid empezó a hablar de los Ridrag olvidándose de los Thestralls.

Harry se rió mucho cuando Ron, Hermione y Draco Malfoy tuvieron que tirarse al suelo para no ser chamuscados por el fuego de Llamitas. Ron se enfadó tanto que le envió una maldición cortante que Harry bloqueó con un escudo.

\- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo Weasley? Ni se te ocurra volver a atacar a Llamitas porque la próxima vez no respondo de mí- dijo fríamente Harry.

\- ¡Ese bicho me ha atacado!

\- Es algo natural en ellos, cuando no les gusta alguien o no es de fiar o es peligroso, los Ridrag se defienden con lo que tienen: el fuego y los pinchos de la espalda. Te repito: la próxima vez no respondo de mí.

\- ¿Quieres pelea? Si quieres hacemos un duelo…

\- Cuando tú quieras.

\- Antes de comer, en el campo de quidditch.

\- Perfecto.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **marcos. : Jajajaja pues espero que te guste cómo le patea el culo! Feliz Año Nuevo atrasado! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Por hacer y decir lo que no debía jajajaja, se lo merece! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Jajajaja todavía no sé qué hacer exactamente. Harry es muy inteligente, sabe qué hacer jajaja. Ron se va a llevar la paliza de su vida como siga en ese camino jajajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Thank you! See you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **FELIZ AÑO 2018! Un poco atrasadas... jajaja.**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

La noticia del duelo de Ron contra Harry voló como una Saeta… Así que al mediodía el campo de quidditch estaba lleno, los profesores también se habían enterado y acudieron al duelo, incluido Dumbledore.

Habían puesto una tarima de duelo, estaba rodeada por los curiosos, Harry llegó y subió ante los aplausos.

\- Bien, el duelo va a comenzar, el Señor Potter contra el Señor Weasley- dijo el profesor Flitwick, que hacía de árbitro- ¿Dónde está el Señor Weasley?

\- Aquí- dijo Ron llegando a la tarima, sacando pecho y una sonrisa burlona.

\- Muy bien. Saludaros- Inclinaron un poco la cabeza sin dejar de mirarse- el duelo comienza ¡ahora!

\- ¡Desmaius!- gritó Ron.

Harry se hizo a un lado sin inmutarse, Ron empezó a enviarle todos los hechizos que se le ocurrieron, Harry simplemente los esquivaba sin levantar ni una sola vez la varita. Ron jadeaba, estaba cansado, Harry levantó la varita y le envió un viento huracanado que le hizo volar y dar vueltas durante un par de minutos y al final le echó fuera de la tarima.

\- El duelo ha acabado, el ganador es ¡Harry Potter!

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar, Harry bajó y se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

\- ¡Esta me la pagas Potter! ¡Bombarda!

Ron le envió el hechizo a la espalda, se dio la vuelta con la varita levantada.

\- ¡Protego!

El escudo absorbió la maldición, en ese momento Llamitas se puso enfrente de un furioso y desarreglado Ron y le envió un fuego potente directo hacia el pelirrojo.

Dumbledore, el profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall intervinieron para que no saliera herido.

\- ¡Maldito bicho! Casi me mata.

\- Mi Ridrag sólo me ha defendido de tu ataque por la espalda, está en su naturaleza. Lo tuyo es de cobardes.

\- No te atrevas…

\- ¡Sí me atrevo! Cuidado con lo que haces porque tengo la espalda bien cubierta, y no solo por Llamitas, _Sal Seth_ \- habló en pársel.

La boa salió por su brazo y se levantó hasta quedar frente a frente a Ron, sacando la lengua.

Seth le enseñó los dientes a Ron y este retrocedió asustado.

\- La próxima vez piénsatelo bien antes de atacarme por la espalda- dijo Harry- _¡Vámonos!_ \- le dijo a Seth en pársel.

La boa se volvió a enroscar en su brazo izquierdo, se dio la vuelta y se fue a comer. Todos estaban alucinados porque hablase pársel…

La Pantera Negra se hizo muy famosa, cada vez que había un ataque allí estaba. Neville le ayudaba por si le preguntaban por él.

Una noche, Harry venía de un ataque, se metió en la Casa de los Gritos para cambiarse, sin saber que dos pares de ojos le observaban. Cuando ya estaba cambiado y salió del árbol boxeador dos figuras se interpusieron entre el castillo y él.

\- Hola…- dijo uno.

\- … Pantera Negra- finalizó el otro.

Harry suspiró y los miró.

\- Veo que me habéis pillado, así que no lo voy a negar.

\- Tranquilo, que no vamos a decir nada- le tranquilizó Fred.

\- Gracias.

\- Si… nos dices cómo hiciste para que mi hermano acabara con el pelo rosa cuando deberías haber sido tú.

\- Ya os lo dije… Magia. Cambié mi vaso por el de Fred con un simple movimiento de mano.

\- ¿Movimiento de mano?

\- Así es. Sé hacer magia sin varita.

\- ¡Qué bien!- dijeron muy contentos.

\- ¿Vais a guardar el secreto?

\- Nos ofendes que lo dudes…

\- … pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado.

\- Lo tendré. Gracias- Ahora chicos, si no os importa me encantaría irme a mi habitación a curarme las heridas.

\- ¿Estás herido?- le preguntó George preocupado.

\- Tengo un rasguño.

Los gemelos le acompañaron y le ayudaron a quitarse la camiseta junto con Neville que le esperaba despierto. Se terminó de desvestir.

\- ¿Un rasguño? Harry, tienes un corte muy profundo en la espalda- apuntó Fred.

\- Puede que me diese una maldición cortante.

Neville sacó todo lo que pudo para curarle y entre los tres le curaron como pudieron. Fred y George se fueron a su habitación mientras que ellos se acostaban y se dormían.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Ron se lo merecía! Por imbécil jajajaja. Fred y George son los mejores Weasley (por lo menos para mí) Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Gracias! Pues la verdad es que sí pero bueno... ya sabes cómo son los colegios y eso jajaja. No sé si los ayudará o no... Por cierto! Espero que actualices pronto tu historia! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Desde que se enteraron de su secreto los gemelos Weasley le ayudaban en todo lo que podían, y una buena ayuda era que le hablasen de Dumbledore y de su Orden del Fénix, de la cual sus padres formaban parte.

Fred y George podían ser serios si querían pero nadie se daba cuenta de eso.

\- Nuestros padres no nos dejaban ser parte de la Orden porque éramos menores de edad, y ahora que somos mayores de edad es porque no somos lo suficientemente serios… ¿Qué sabrán ellos?- le dijo Fred en una ocasión con furia.

\- Así que queremos ayudarte a ti Harry. Te prometemos que seremos serios…

\- Lo sé, por eso confío en vosotros. Ya sé qué no os gustará… pero necesito que seáis mis ojos y mis oídos sobre la Orden y Dumbledore.

\- No habrá problema, Si somos útiles de esa forma, lo haremos.

\- Me he enterado de que hacéis inventos…

\- Sí, galletas canarios, orejas extensibles, pastillas vomitivas…

\- Me gustaría que hagáis algo para escuchar, algo que pase desapercibido, algo pequeño que se pueda esconder…

\- Veremos qué se nos ocurre.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Te podremos acompañar alguna vez?- le preguntó George.

\- Claro, en cuanto os entrenéis un poco.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! ¿Verdad George?

\- Sí, por fin seremos útiles desde que empezó esta guerra hace cinco años.

Harry miró la hora.

\- Es tarde, me tengo que ir.

\- ¿Vas a algún ataque?- le preguntó Fred.

\- No, voy a estar por aquí, en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Vas a ver a una chica?- George subió y bajo las cejas repetidamente,

Harry se echo a reír llamando la atención de Ron y Hermione, la última frunció el ceño, signo de disgusto.

\- No, George, me gustan las relaciones con muggles que son las que no me reconocen, ya sabes, por mi fama de "El niño que vivió"- dijo con disgusto.

\- ¡Ah!

\- Aunque eso no significa que no me acueste con las chicas de aquí…

\- ¡Qué cabrón!- dijeron los dos.

Harry les palmeo al espalda y salió de la Sala Común con rumbo a las cocinas pronto sería la cena.

Harry se puso a cenar tranquilamente junto con sus amigos Fred, George, Lee y Neville. Estaban hablando sobre las bromas que habían hecho los gemelos a lo largo de los años cuando se escuchó como una pequeña explosión, todos los que se encontraban cenando miraron hacia el ruido y se echaron a reír con fuerza.

La mesa de Slytherin junto con Snape estaban distintos; los chicos tenían el pelo largo, púrpura y rizado con los labios rojo, vestían un top rosa que sólo les tapaban los pechos, los cuales les habían crecido, unas medias de red con una mini falda de color negra y con unas botas altas negras hasta las rodillas con un buen tacón. Las chicas tenían el pelo naranja, corto de punta y vestían disfrazadas de cactus.

En el aire apareció un mensaje que decía: "Esta broma es cortesía de El Mimo. Gracias pos sus risas"

Todos los Slytherin junto con el jefe de su casa salieron corriendo intentando quitarse la broma mediante hechizos, no funcionaba.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Quién habrá sido?- preguntó Lee entre risas.

\- Ni idea pero ha estado buena- contestó Neville.

Siguieron cenando escuchando los murmullos sobre la broma y de las especulaciones sobre quién sería El Mimo.

En la Sala Común se sentó en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea con un libro sobre magia sin varita escrito en búlgaro, Fred y George hablaban entre susurros sobre el nuevo invento que les había pedido Harry, Neville y Lee jugaban al ajedrez.

\- Sé que tú eres "El Mimo"- dijo una voz mandona, que reconoció enseguida como la de Hermione.

Levantó la vista de su libro.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Que sé que tú eres "El Mimo"- repitió. Ron estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

\- Porque has salido de aquí antes de ser la hora de cenar.

Harry se carcajeó.

\- ¿Sólo por eso? ¡Por favor! Cuando tengas mejores pruebas y argumentos vienes y me los cuentas.

Bajó la mirada y siguió leyendo.

\- Te pillaré. Puede que seas famoso pero eres un verdadero imbécil.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué son me caes bien? ¿Por qué, para mí, eres una insoportable sabelotodo? Granger, eres lista pero no inteligente.

\- Te pillaré en algo, rompiendo las reglas o haciendo bromas. Ya lo verás- le dijo con furia.

\- Lo estaré esperando.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue seguida de Ron. Volvió a bajar la vista y siguió leyendo.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajajaja creo que si lo veo me parto de risa, me encantó hacer esa broma! Hermione, a lo mejor, como siga así se va a dar una buena... un buen golpe jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson:Pues sí, pienso lo mismo, está siendo ya un poco pesadita pero yo siempre la he visto así, por lo que espero no pasarme jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: I totally agree with you! They get into the lives of others, what they should not care about... Thanks you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

"El Mimo" siguió apareciendo, Dumbledore había sido blanco de una broma cuando durante un desayuno se le cambió el pelo y la barba a rayas verdes y naranjas brillantes, la túnica tenía una frase donde ponía: "Soy adicto a los caramelos de limón" con letras parpadeantes de rosa brillante.

Ron se quedó en calzoncillos en medio del pasillo, Hermione se quedó calva cuando entraba en el Gran Comedor… Cada vez que había una broma aparecía un letrero que decía: "Cortesía de El Mimo".

Llegó Halloween, Harry se levantó desanimado como todos los 31 de Octubre, el día que murieron sus padres. No se puso el uniforme, se vistió con ropa de calle y se fue a desayunar con Llamitas en su hombro.

Sus amigos estaban sentados a su alrededor mirándole de vez en cuando, le veían triste, pero no le dijeron nada porque creían saber la razón.

Terminó de desayunar en el mismo momento que entraban Sirius y Remus, todos les miraban entrar, llegaron a su lado, se levantó y los saludó.

\- ¿Listo?- le preguntó Remus.

\- Sí, me voy chicos, no me esperéis en todo el día que no voy a estar.

\- ¿Dónde vas Harry?- le preguntó Lee.

\- Me voy a casa, nos gusta pasar este día en familia, esta noche iremos al cementerio como cada año.

\- Lo entendemos. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Hasta mañana chicos, divertíos esta noche.

Se dio la vuelta para salir pero Snape se interpuso.

\- ¿Va a algún lado Señor Potter?- preguntó con falsa amabilidad.

\- Sí, hoy voy a estar todo el día fuera, vengo mañana.

\- Yo creo que no. No se puede salir del colegio sin permiso.

\- Y lo tiene- dijo Remus.

\- Así es, yo soy su padrino y tutor legal.

\- Pero no solo necesita su permiso, Black.

\- El director Dumbledore sabía que Harry no estaría aquí el día de Halloween, la directora del antiguo colegio de Harry se lo dijo y él estuvo de acuerdo. Ahora apártate y déjanos pasar, Quejicus.

Algunos soltaron risillas ante el apodo, Snape miró a Sirius colérico y se marchó de allí. Harry, Remus y Sirius salieron de allí, fuera de las verjas de la entrada, los dos amigos agarraron al adolescente y se desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en una calle de El Valle de Godric, cada año, desde que Harry tenía cuatro años, iban a pasar el día allí. Al principio iban al cementerio a colocar unas flores, se tomaban algo y finalmente a la casa de los Potter, la cual estaba casi en ruinas para los ojos de los muggles.

Cuando Harry cumplió los diez años cambiaron la rutina un poco: primero iban a la plaza, al show.

Se dirigieron a la plaza del pueblo donde una multitud esperaba al "Mago Harry". Harry subió a la tarima después de ponerse un sombrero de mago, según los muggles.

Ese año había más gente, los rumores se expandían un poco más cada año.

\- Buenos días. Me alegro volver aquí otro año- dijo Harry después de ponerse un micrófono. Todos le aplaudieron- Veo que hay niños y niñas impacientes así que empezaré ya. Para este año no he preparado nada pero algún niño me va a decir que haga algo y lo haré… ¿Quién va a ser ese niño valiente?

\- Yo- levantó la mano un niño rubio.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- David.

\- Bien David, ¿qué quieres que haga?

\- El pañuelo, de un pañuelo sacar más pañuelos.

\- Vale. ¿Alguien me puede dejar un pañuelo de tela?- un hombre bastante mayor le tendió uno- Muchas gracias. Sube aquí David, necesitaré tu ayuda.

El niño subió, Harry le dio el pañuelo para que lo revisara y después lo enseño al público. Agarró el pañuelo de una punta y fue deslizando el pañuelo a través de su mano, cambiándole de color, después añadió otro pañuelo de distinto color, y luego otro, otro, otro…

David agarró un extremo y Harry siguió sacando pañuelos, después los fue enrollando hasta quedar frente a frente al niño.

\- Ahora, que alguien diga un animal que quepa en la palma de una mano.

\- Un pollito- dijo una niña morena con rizos.

\- Bien, un pollito- dijo divertido.

Metió todos los pañuelos dentro de sus dos manos y le indico a David que pusiese sus manos encima de las suyas.

\- ¡Que de este pañuelito, salga un pollito!- gritó con énfasis.

David retiró sus manos, Harry abrió las suyas. En las palmas de sus manos había un pollito en vez de los pañuelos. Todos le aplaudieron con fuerza.

\- Gracias David. Creo que este señor quiere de vuelta su pañuelo.

Volvió a cerrar las manos, las abrió y volvió a aparecer el pañuelo. Se lo dio al hombre.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajajaja la mejor manera... jajajaja. A mí me encantaría ir a verle ;) Jajajajajaja, me encanta, no se me había ocurrido pero me encanta jajajaja, no te preocupes, no me importa que me des indirectas :) Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Yes, jajajaja. I´m glad you like it! Thanks! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

El show del "Mago Harry" terminó tres horas después. Los tres se dirigieron al cementerio después de hablar con el alcalde de El Valle de Godric.

Harry hizo aparecer dos ramos de flores, unos lirios blancos para su madre y unos tulipanes azules para su padre. Estuvieron allí mucho tiempo, mirando las dos tumbas, Harry en medio de los dos, Remus a su izquierda con una mano en su hombro y Sirius a su derecha.

Salieron del cementerio y volvieron a pasar por la plaza.

\- Hola- dijo una voz de niña- Tú eres el Mago Harry.

Harry la miró.

\- Hola. Tú eres la niña del pollito.

\- Sí, me gustan mucho.

\- A mí también, son muy bonitos.

\- Sí. Ella es mi hermana Daisy, yo soy Clary.

\- Encantado.

Harry las dio dos besos a cada una, haciendo sonrojar a la mayor, que era de su edad.

\- ¿Me firmarías un autógrafo?- le preguntó Clary.

\- Claro, para una chica como tú de bonita… ¿Cómo voy a negarme?

Harry le firmó un papel, la niña le dio las gracias y después se alejo entre saltos.

Visitaron la casa y después se fueron a su casa a descansar.

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó y fue directo al jardín donde estaban todos los animales: un hipogrifo, un caballo, un thestrall, un pavo real…

Había animales del mundo muggle y del mundo mágico. A Sirius le gustaba regalárselos. El caballo se le regaló ara la Navidad cuando tenía diez años y empezó a ir a clases de hípica, era negro con una estrella blanca en la frente, se llamaba Diablo.

Los thestralls los veía desde siempre, al fin y al cabo vio morir a su madre.

Harry se puso a cepillar a Diablo hasta que llegó la hora de irse a Hogwarts.

Hacía eso desde que tuvo al caballo, antes simplemente se sentaba y miraba al infinito.

No sólo cuidó a Diablo, también a sus otros animales, le relajaba cuidarlos.

Harry llegó a Hogwarts a la hora de comer, se sentó junto a sus amigos y se puso a comer intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

En la noche se fue a un barrio muggle donde había un ataque. En esa ocasión no solo apareció él, quince minutos después llegó la Orden del Fénix, aunque sin su líder, Dumbledore.

Cuando no quedaba ningún mortífago, apareció. Miró a su alrededor, localizó a "La Pantera Negra" y se acercó a él.

\- Buenas noches- le saludó. Notó como intentaba entrar en su mente.

\- Lo serán para usted, señor. Creo que ha aparecido un poco tarde.

\- Eso me temo. Por favor, ¿podría quitarse la capucha? Me gusta mirar a los ojos a la gente con la que hablo.

\- No. ¿De verdad cree que soy tan estúpido? Deje de intentar entrar en mi mente, no es muy sutil ¿sabe?- le dijo cuando el viejo se sorprendió de que lo diera cuenta.

\- Por supuesto, lo siento. No era mi intención conocer sus secretos, sólo quería saber su era amigo o enemigo.

\- Sí, que lo era, usted lo sabe, yo lo sé… No intente engañarme.

\- Lo siento. Me gustaría ofrecerle formar parte de la Orden del Fénix junto con nosotros.

\- No, gracias. Estoy bien así.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Estás muy solo… nosotros te ayudaríamos.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que estoy solo? Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

Llegó ante su moto, se montó y se dirigió a Hogwarts.

Entró en su habitación, allí se encontraban sus tres amigos despiertos.

\- Fred, George, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

\- Esperándote. Queríamos saber si llegabas bien- le contestó Fred.

\- Estoy bien, sólo tengo un par de rasguños. Mañana os cuento ahora me gustaría dormir, estoy agotado, anoche no dormí.

Fred y George les dieron las buenas noches, Neville se tumbó y se durmió, Harry se curó las heridas y se acostó.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Eso no te lo discuto... La paciencia se termina acabando... jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Emotivo? Sí, así lo he querido, Harry se lo merecía y creo que es una buena forma para pasar el día de la muerte de sus padres y recordarlos... Del dolor pueden ocurrir muchas cosas... Sinceramente, no creo que Harry le diga nada, ha dejado su pasado atrás y que Harry se lo diga a Dumbledore lo único que puede suceder es que las viejas heridas se reabran... A veces es mejor dejar el pasado atrás. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Gracias! Me alegro que te guste! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! ;)Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Era su hora libre, se encontraba en la Sala Común haciendo los trabajos que tenía que entregar en el instituto muggle al que estaba apuntado. Estaba estudiando a distancia, él les enviaba los trabajos a Remus y Sirius y éstos los llevaba al instituto, y también al revés, por supuesto; el instituto les entregaba a ellos el itinerario de los trabajos de cada asignatura y ellos se lo enviaban por lechuza o por fénix.

Estaba cursando último año de secundaria, era el primero del instituto. Los profesores y el director no sabían cómo lo hacía, y mucho menos Sirius y Remus, estaban asombrados de que sacase tan buenas notas, tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico.

Se encontraba por la mitad del trabajo de Literatura cuando le interrumpieron.

\- El profesor Dumbledore quiere que vayas a su despacho. En algo te ha pillado, espero que te expulsen- le dijo Hermione.

\- Iré a verle entonces.

\- ¿Eso son trabajos muggles?

\- Sí, estoy apuntado a un instituto muggle, estudio a distancia.

\- Supongo que serás el peor, ya que no estudias- dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

\- En realidad, el director me ha informado de que soy el mejor del instituto de toda la historia.

Harry salió por el retrato dejando a Hermione de pie con la boca abierta.

Entró en el despacho del director y se sentó donde le dijeron.

\- Hola Harry, ¿un caramelo de limón?- le oreció.

\- No, gracias- sabía que los caramelos tenían un poco de poción Veritaserum.

\- ¿Qué tal te va? ¿Estás a gusto aquí?

\- Bien. Me adapto rápido.

\- Ya veo. Me han comentado los profesores que eres un gran estudiante.

\- Aprendo rápido. Eso está muy bien. Espero que no tengas ningún problema…

\- Ninguno.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa sólo tienes que decírmelo.

\- Claro. Hasta luego.

Harry salió de allí y soltó una risilla, Dumbledore sólo lo había llamado porque creía que él era La Pantera Negra, la noche anterior vio que tenía una herida en la mejilla y esperaba verla en él, pero no había pensado que un simple hechizo glamour en la mejilla y no se veía nada.

Le había dejado entrar en su mente para que no sospechase, sólo había visto un poco de su infancia, sus amigos, algo de sus estudios, con las chicas que había estado…

Sabía que Dumbledore se enteraría de su identidad tarde o temprano, pero aún no era el momento.

Entró en la Sala Común y vio a Hermione leyendo sus trabajos mientras que Ron buscaba entre los libros. Se acercó a ellos.

\- ¿Habéis encontrado lo que buscáis?

Saltaron en su sitio y le miraron con sorpresa.

\- A ti qué te importa- gruñó Ron.

\- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que son mis cosas, sí que me importa.

\- Este trabajo es muy pobre- Hermione se le tiró.

\- Si tú lo dices… yo le voy a terminar y lo voy a entregar, a ti no debería de importarte. Os lo voy a dejar muy clarito, la próxima vez que vea que buscáis en mis cosas, os vais a arrepentir, eso os lo aseguro. Ahora, id a molestar a otro.

Se fueron de allí enseguida en cuanto vieron lo serio que estaba, les dio miedo aunque eso ninguno de los dos lo admitiría.

Era Navidad, se encontraba en su casa dando de comer a sus animales, Sirius llegó junto a él Dumbledore, Snape, Arthur y Molly Weasley con sus hijos, Hermione y Ojoloco.

\- ¡Harry! Ha venido alguien.

\- Ya lo veo. ¿Es que hay una fiesta y no me he enterado?

\- Que yo sepa no… creo que es sorpresa.

\- Y menuda sorpresa…

\- ¡Ya basta! Potter, Black, no estamos aquí por sus tonterías- bramó Snape.

\- Cuidado Quejicus, que estás en mi casa- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa falsa.

\- ¡Hola Harry!- dijeron los gemelos.

\- Hola chicos.

\- Ellos son nuestros hermanos mayores: Bill, Charlie y Percy.

Harry los fue saludando a cada uno.

\- Fred y George me han dicho que tienes un Ridrag- dijo Charlie emocionado.

\- Sí, está por aquí, no le gusta estar lejos de mí. ¡Llamitas!

El pequeño dragón llegó corriendo y se tiro a sus brazos muy contento.

\- ¡Es muy bonito! Ten cuidado Bill, que si no les caes bien son muy peligrosos.

\- No te preocupes. Es muy guapo y pequeño.

\- ¿Le has puesto Llamitas? ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Charlie.

\- Porque cuando tenía una semana empezó a tener fuego, la primera noche me quemo las cortinas y el escritorio, así que le puse Llamitas.

\- ¿Te lo quemó?

\- Sí, yo estaba profundamente dormido pero me desperté enseguida- dijo riéndose.

\- Tienes muchos animales…- dijo Bill.

\- Sí, a Sirius le gusta regalármelos para las Navidades. También tengo un thestrall aunque no sé si lo veis…

\- ¡Guau!

\- Los thestrall son de mal augurio y de magia oscura- dijo Hermione.

\- No son nada de eso. Simplemente son criaturas incomprendidas que nadie se les acerca solo porque creen que dan mala suerte, pero eso no es verdad. Ellos no tienen la culpa que sean invisibles para todos excepto para aquellos que han visto morir a otra persona. Son una excelente compañía y un gran medio de transporte- dijo Harry.

\- ¿A qué se debe el gran… honor de que estéis aquí?- preguntó Sirius cambiando de tema de conversación.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja pues eso sería muy típico de Sirius... jajajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Pero a patadas... aunque no sé quién de los dos... Harry o Sirius! Jajajaja. Todos me sobran, los únicos que no son los gemelos! Jajajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Hermione quiero lo mejor, por eso se lleva tn bien con Ron jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Apart from annoying? Idea of Dumbledore... Thanks! Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Hola! Siento muchísimo el retraso! Lo siento, de verdad, ya no sé qué deciros... No hay excusa...**

 **Lo siento!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

\- Hemos venido a ofreceros ser miembros de la Orden del Fénix, a los tres- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y habéis tenido que venir tantas personas?

\- Verás Sirius, si estamos aquí todos nosotros es para explicaros cómo van las cosas que se hace en la Orden…

\- ¿Venías pensando que vamos a aceptar?

\- ¿Y por qué no, Harry? Ron, Hermione y Ginny ya son miembros activos…

\- Lo siento Dumbledore pero yo rechazo la idea.

\- Yo también profesor.

\- Y yo- dijo Remus que llegaba a su lado y había oído la última parte de la conversación.

\- ¿Por qué no aceptáis? ¿No queréis luchar? Sois unos cobardes-dijo Snape.

\- No aceptamos porque ya formamos parte de otra organización y porque nosotros no le vamos a lamer las botas a Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué otra organización?

\- La Pantera Negra- contestó Remus.

\- ¿Conocéis a La Pantera Negra?- preguntó Ojoloco.

\- Nadie le conoce. Hablamos con él pero no conocemos su identidad- contestó Sirius.

\- ¿Los tres?- preguntó Dumbledore.

\- Sí, los tres- contestó Harry.

\- Es una lástima, me gustaría que os unierais a mí.

Todos estaban asombrados, hasta ahora habían pensado que La Pantera Negra estaba solo, que era un solitario.

En ese momento apareció una elfina doméstica, era la única que había en la casa, ella limpiaba una parte del jardín, la biblioteca, el laboratorio, la cocina, la biblioteca-despacho de Harry y el despacho de Sirius. Una mujer muggle hacía todo lo demás, la tenían contratada porque estaban en una zona muggle y a veces llamaban a la puerta, no podía atender la elfina.

\- Señorito Harry, lo siento mucho pero no encuentro lo que me pidió- sollozo.

\- No te preocupes Micu. Dile a Lumi que la necesito por favor.

\- ¿Lumi?- pregunto Charlie.

\- Es mi hada.

\- ¿Tú, tienes un hada? No me hagas reír Potter, las hadas son desconfiadas y no se fiarían de ti ni aunque las prometieras el paraíso- se burló Snape.

\- ¡No le hable así al señorito Harry!- se interpuso Micu.

\- ¡Tú cállate! Nadie te ha dado paraíso para hablar estúpida- rugió.

Snape levantó el brazo y la golpeó en la mejilla con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo a los pies de un furioso Harry.

\- ¡Micu! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi elfina?

Todo pasó muy deprisa, Llamitas le envió fuego con fuerza, Sirius y Remus sacaron sus varitas y le mandaron volar mientras que Harry movió su mano y su varita apreció, le hizo que le salieran granos y espinillas por todo el cuerpo, le tinto la piel de azul y le tatuó en la frente "Quejicus". No se borraría por lo menos en tres semanas si no se lo tocaba, si intentaba quitárselo le duraría más.

\- Si vuelves a poner un pie en esta casa te acordarás toda la vida de nosotros, Quejicus- rugió Remus.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Micu?

\- Sí señorito, Micu está perfectamente, el señorito Harry y los señores no debieron de meterse en líos por culpa de Micu- sollozó.

\- Tranquila Micu. Anda vete, cúrate la mejilla.

\- Sí señorito

La elfina desapareció. La Orden se fue rápidamente, no querían enfadarlos aún más de lo que estaban.

Harry terminó de dar de comer a Diablo y se metió en la casa.

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba en su biblioteca-despacho leyendo un libro sobre hechizos de Italia de magia blanca que le había regalado para Navidad Neville. Tocaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante.

\- Siento interrumpirle señorito Harry- dijo la mujer que tenían empleada- pero tiene visita.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- Son Bill, Charlie, Fred y George Weasley, señorito Harry.

\- Que pasen.

\- El señorito Harry dice que pasen.

Los cuatro entraron y se sorprendieron. En una parte había un escritorio con documentos, plumas, tinta… detrás un mueble con botellas de whisky y vasos, en esa parte colgados había armas: espadas, dagas, flechas, arcos… En la otra parte había estanterías con libros, muchos libros, con sillones para la lectura y una mesita pequeña.

Harry se encontraba sentado en uno de esos sillones. Soltó el libro en la mesita.

\- Gracias Cindy, puedes irte. Sentaos por favor, ¿Queréis tomar algo?

\- ¿Whisky de fuego?- preguntó Fred titubeando.

\- Claro- Harry sirvió cuatro vasos de whisky, para él sacó una cerveza de mantequilla y también saco unos pastelillos que tenía allí de casualidad- ¿A qué se debe esta visita?

\- Queremos unirnos a La Pantera Negra- dijo Bill.

\- Fred y George nos han dicho que ellos están de incógnito. Nosotros podemos luchar, ayudarle a conseguir gente para luchar junto a él.

\- Confiaré en vosotros, porque Fred y George lo hacen, pero espero que esto no sea una trampa.

\- No le traicionaremos Harry- prometió Charlie.

Harry se levantó, fue hacia un arco y lo presionó, se abrió un compartimento, sacó unos colgantes en forma de pantera negra.

Tomad, ponéroslos. Con este colgante os llamará cuando os necesite. Si se enfría es porque habrá una reunión en una casa de Manchester, se escribirá una contraseña que le diréis a la puerta; si se calienta se escribirá el lugar del ataque. Si necesitáis hablar con él sólo necesitáis pensarlo mientras tocáis el colgante. Es invisible para aquellos que no son de la organización y es un traslador, pero sólo sirve para una sola casa, sólo en caso de que os capturen o algo así. Se os enviará un traje para las batallas.

\- Muy bien- dijo Bill- Gracias. Hasta luego.

Los cuatro hermanos se fueron dejando a Harry solo. Éste volvió a coger el libro y siguió leyendo. Se fiaba de los hermanos de los gemelos, los había leído la mente y eran sinceros, estaban hartos de las manipulaciones de Dumbledore y vieron su oportunidad con La Pantera Negra para ayudar y no estar con el viejo.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Jajajaja creo que la legeremancia es muy buena y conveniente... jajajaja. Snape no sé si aprendió la lección, es muy testarudo... jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: Sí, ya era hora verdad? Dumbledore no se lo esperaba... ya que él no ve bien las acciones de La Pantera Negra... Allá él... jajajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Yo quería deciros tres cosas:**

 **La primera: Siento muchísimo el retraso! Lo siento, de verdad, ya no sé qué deciros... No hay excusa...**

 **Lo siento!**

 **Segundo: También quería deciros que a partir de a** **hora esta historia no se actualizará los jueves, no sé qué día será, puede ser un jueves o puede ser un sábado... pero se actualizará cada semana, os lo aseguró, como muy tarde sería el lunes... Gracias!**

 **Y por último: En este capítulo hay varios cambios de perspectiva entre dos personas...**

 **Espero que os guste!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Remus le dijo que había un ataque así que se vistió después de avisar a Bill y Charlie, a los cuales les había enviad los dos trajes esa mañana con Godric.

Llegó al lugar del ataque y empezó a luchar contra los mortífagos. Los hermanos Weasley aparecieron cinco minutos después.

Vio como una casa ardía, una adolescente de su edad, rubia con mechones rojos, salía corriendo de esa casa, un hechizo se dirigía directo hacia ella. Empezó a correr mientras esquivaba y logró apartarla de la trayectoria tirándola al suelo y cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo.

Harry se alzó un poco y miró a la chica que estaba aterrorizada bajo él, miró directamente a esos ojos negros azulados y su corazón se detuvo. No podía dejar de mirar a esa rubia que le miraba intensamente. Era preciosa.

(PVO Ella)

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, su salvador era un chico muy joven y tenía unos ojos verdes esmeraldas intensos, que le fascinaban, le atraían como un imán, la capucha se le había caído dejándola ver el pelo negro azabache y rebelde que tenía. Notó cómo se ruborizaba bajo la atenta mirada de él, su corazón se saltó un latido y después volvió a latir con más fuerza y rapidez.

(PVO Harry)

Una explosión los hizo salir a ambos de sus ensoñaciones. Harry se levantó ágilmente y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La llevó a una zona segura y la dejó allí sin decir ni una sola palabra, no sabía porqué pero no podía pensar qué decirle… Hizo unos encantamientos protectores y se marchó a la lucha poniéndose la capucha.

(PVO Ella)

Ella le vio marchar después de poner una barrera protectora, no había podido decirle nada, todo lo que pensaba decirle le parecía una estupidez. Le observó luchar con una gran habilidad y poder. Sin usar varita. Una niña lloraba y gritaba, la encontró en el suelo semi desnuda con un mortífago encima de él a punto de violarla, de repente su salvador apareció de la nada y le quitó de un puñetazo en la mejilla, se puso a golpearle hasta que el otro se desmayó. Después se dirigió a la niña y con un movimiento de muñeca la vistió, la cogió y se dirigieron hacia ella.

(PVO Harry)

Harry estaba furioso por lo que había estado a punto de presenciar, llevó a la niña con la chica y las dejó a ambas bajo su protección.

Al poco tiempo el ataque terminó y él se acercó al violador, le desnudó, le despertó y le quitó la virilidad con un corte limpio con su daga. El mortífago empezó a chillar, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

\- No volverás a violar a una niña, bastardo, esto no se te cura ni con un hechizo.

Le dejó allí y se acercó a la barrera para quitarla, los padres de la niña y la familia de la chica estaban allí, no podían traspasarla. La quito con un movimiento de mano, se acercó a la niña y le puso una pulsera con una pantera negra. La niña fue corriendo con su madre quien la abrazó con fuerza. Harry miró a la chica rubia, sonrió y se marchó de allí rápidamente.

Harry se tumbó en la cama pensando en la chica de esa noche, no podía quitarse de la cabeza esos ojos negros azulados asustados. La había visto sonrojarse y eso la gustó. Suspiró y se durmió con esos ojos en mente.

Sirius, Remus y él fueron a El Callejón Diagón a comprar ingredientes de pociones y ver la tienda de quidditch, además Remus quería comprar más chocolate.

Salieron de la tienda de quidditch, Harry miró al otro lado de a calle y se encontró con esos ojos negros azulados que le habían perseguido la noche anterior. No podía dejar de mirarla hasta que…

\- ¡Eh cachorro! ¿Todo bien?

\- Claro Sirius, vamos a comprar los ingredientes.

Fueron al boticario, Sirius se había dado cuenta de cómo miraba a esa chica, y Remus También.

\- ¿A quién mirabas Harry?

\- A nadie, Moony.

\- Pues a mí me ha parecido ver a una chica rubia con mechones rojos muy guapa que no te quitaba los ojos de encima…- dijo Sirius.

\- Y tú tampoco le quitabas la vista de encima a ella.

\- No digáis tonterías. Hay que pasarse por Flourish and Boots.

Después del boticario fueron a la librería. Pasearon por las estanterías llenos de libros, Harry cogió un par sobre magia elemental, se acercaron al dependiente,

\- Señor Potter, Señor Black, Señor Lupín- les saludó.

\- Buenos días- contestaron.

La puerta se abrió y entraron tres personas: la chica rubia con sus padres.

Los tres saludaron y ellos contestaron.

\- Tengo su pedido- le dijo el dependiente a Harry.

\- Gracias. Me lo llevaré, ¿ha conseguido todo?- le preguntó cuando llegó con los libros.

\- Sí. Los tres libros sobre magia blanca, magia elemental y hechizos sin varita en ruso, en búlgaro el de magia blanca y otros dos de magia elemental en alemán.

\- Así es, muchas gracias.

\- ¿Y lo mío lo tienes?- le preguntó Sirius asombrando a Remus y a Harry.

\- El libro para aprender Sirenio.

\- ¿Quieres aprender Sirenio, Sirius?

\- No, es para ti. Sé que tienes muchas coas en la cabeza, con el colegio, estás estudiando a distancia en un instituto muggle, la magia elemental… Pero he pensado que algo nuevo te gustaría.

\- Me encantaría, gracias padrino.

Remus se puso a hablar con los padres de la chica, la cual se llamaba Mayca, al final los invitó a tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: Yes, finally discover it! They will be a couple but not in the next chapter precisely... Jajajaja. Thanks for you comment! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Mar91: Un poco de romanticismo nunca viene mal no? Jajajajaja ;) Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Se encontraban los seis tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante.

\- Harry, es impresionante todo lo que estás estudiando- dijo la madre de Mayca, Alice.

\- Gracias. Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas, aunque no me da mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cuántos idiomas sabes?

\- Doce: Inglés, francés, español, italiano, latín, griego, portugués, belga, chino, ruso, búlgaro y alemán. Mas el japonés que estoy aprendiendo.

\- ¡Realmente impresionante!- dijo Roberts, el padre de Mayca.

\- ¿Y tú, Mayca? ¿Estudias en Hogwarts?- preguntó Remus.

\- No, en casa. Lo que peor se me da es Transformaciones.

\- Yo te puedo ayudar cuando quieras, se me da bastante bien.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Sería genial!

\- Claro, puedo enseñarte algo en las vacaciones y eso…

\- Muchas gracias- se sonrieron.

El tema de conversación cambió hacia la guerra, empezaron hablando de los ataques, las pérdidas y terminaron con La Pantera Negra.

\- Ese hombre es genial, está luchando por el bien de todos nosotros. Me gustaría unirme a él pero no sé como contactar con él.

\- Si quieres nosotros podemos ayudarte- susurró Sirius.

\- ¿Podéis? Me encantaría.

\- Pues claro. Esta noche enfrente de la Catedral de Cantebury a las diez en punto- dijo Remus.

Después de eso siguieron hablando de temas banales. Alice era medimaga y estaba muy interesada en lo referente a los estudios de Harry, sobre todo en el instituto muggle. Le preguntó porqué estudiaba allí y qué quería estudiar, Harry le contestó que en el mundo mágico quería estudiar para auror o para profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en el mundo muggle quería estudiar como abogado para defender a aquellos que no podían costeárselo.

Harry se encontraba enfrente de la Catedral de Cantebury, escondido por si era una trampa. Les había leído la mente y no parecía probable pero le gustaba prevenir.

Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada sospechoso, se acercó a las tres figuras: Robert, Alice y Mayca.

\- No pensaba que iban a venir los tres- dijo, asustándoles.

\- Mi mujer y mi hija también quieren luchar, señor.

\- Me han hablado bien de vosotros, he de advertiros que a los traidores les hago sufrir… ¿Seguís queriendo uniros a mí?

\- Sí.

\- Bien, pues dicho esto, ¿habéis oído hablar de la Orden del Fénix?

\- Sí, algo hemos oído. Es una organización que lucha contra Voldemort- contestó Robert.

\- Aunque no hacen un gran trabajo.

\- ¡Mayca!- regañó Alice.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Por qué quieren unirse a mí y no a ellos?

\- Porque la Orden no ha hecho gran cosas, sin embargo usted sí.

Harry sacó un colgante con la pantera negra y se le tendió al hombre.

\- Bienvenido a La Pantera Negra. Trabaja en el Departamento de Leyes en el Ministerio, ¿verdad?

\- Así es.

\- Presta atención a todo lo que escuche, ese será su trabajo a parte de las batallas cuando se le necesite. Señora, usted es medimaga. ¿Cómo se le dan las pociones?

\- Pues bien, aunque las más avanzadas pueden costarme. Pero quiero unirme.

\- Se encargará de curar a los heridos y de hacer las pociones. Tengo a otro trabajando en ellos pero hace algo más y no le da tiempo. Bienvenida a La Pantera Negra- le dio un colgante.

\- Gracias.

\- Señorita, usted es menor de edad y no puede pelear…

\- Pero…

\- ¿Sabe hacer magia sin varita?- le interrumpió.

\- No, pero…

\- Pues entonces no puede pelear, su magia es rastreada. ¿Cómo se le dan las pociones?

\- Muy bien. Puedo ayudar.

\- Bienvenida a La Pantera Negra. Me gustaría que ayudase a su madre con las heridas…

\- Por supuesto. Ayudaré en lo que sea,

Harry les explicó lo del colgante y después se fue.

Cada día la organización crecía, ya eran: Sirius, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Neville, Robert, Alice, Mayca y él mismo.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Jajajajaja lo que les espera a los dos... por lo menos a Voldy! Tienes razón jajajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: A veces no hace falta buscar mucho cuando hay gente que piensa igual que tú... que ven que otros no hacen nada pero uniéndose a otra persona podrían hacer mucho más... Sobre todo cuando se está demostrando... Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: Of course! Thank you! ;) Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Mar91: Poco a poco irá creciendo, ya lo verás, sólo se necesita un poco de tiempo. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

El colegio Hogwarts había comenzado y todo volvió a la normalidad del colegio, "El Mimo" volvió a aparecer en repetidas ocasiones y hubo varios ataques.

En ese momento Harry se encontraba en uno de ellos, luchando a su lado se encontraban los dos hermanos Weasley mayores, Sirius, Remus y Robert.

Allí se encontraba la Orden del Fénix al completo con Dumbledore a la cabeza y también Voldemort y sus mortífagos,

\- Sabía que vendrías- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba Dumbledore sonriéndole falsamente.

\- Pues para mí ha sido una sorpresa verte, como nunca luchas junto con tus seguidores… Siempre llegas al final, cuando todo ha acabado.

\- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no me da tiempo legar pronto.

\- Ya… Yo también estoy siempre ocupado y vengo deprisa.

\- Vengo a ofrecerte a que te unas a mí, de nuevo. Y será la última oportunidad que te doy.

\- Y yo la vuelvo a rechazar.

\- Entonces seremos enemigos.

\- Bien, que así sea. Ahora tengo que ayudar a mis seguidores.

Harry siguió luchando contra los mortífagos hasta que Voldemort se acercó a él y empezaron un duelo. Voldemort había oído hablar de él y le quería ver muerto o en sus filas.

Un hechizo le hizo volar y se le cayó la capucha dejando ver su rostro, casi todos estaban sorprendidos de ver quién era en realidad. Se levantó con agilidad y siguió peleando.

Estaba bastante herido, pero aún así no se rindió y siguió luchando con fiereza.

Voldemort luchaba con fuerza y poder, pero no con el suficiente para vencerle, estaba impresionado por el poder de el chiquillo, Harry.

Pronto se rindió al ver que no le vencería, llamó a sus mortífagos y se marcharon de allí.

Dumbledore y su Orden fueron a por Harry, pero Sirius, Remus, Robert, Bill y Charlie se interpusieron defendiendo a La Pantera Negra, el cual estaba herido y agotado.

\- Debemos llevarle ante el Ministerio, ha matado a personas- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Sirius fijamente.

\- ¡Jamás! No os llevaréis a mi ahijado.

Dumbledore tenía razón, Harry había matado a varios mortífagos en otros ataques, pero no había otra forma de vencerlos. Si iban a Azkabán, Voldemort los sacaba a la semana siguiente como muy tarde, sin embargo, si morían no volverían a matar y torturar a nadie.

\- Nos le vamos a llevar por las buenas o por las malas- dijo Snape.

\- No lo creo- dijo un mago cubriendo a Harry, el cual estaba muy cansado y sólo deseaba sentarse y descansar.

\- Nos ha salvado la vida, a nosotros y a muchas más personas en otras ocasiones, le debemos mucho- dijo otro.

Magos, brujas y muggles se interpusieron contra Dumbledore y la Orden, los cuales se tuvieron que marchar porque se vieron rodeados de varitas y armas que les apuntaban.

Harry cayó de rodillas en el suelo, el primer mago que había hablado se acercó a él y le ayudo a levantase con una sonrisa.

\- Me alegro de verle Señor Potter. Gracias por su ayuda, nos ha salvado la vida. Necesita curar esas heridas y descansar.

\- Gracias por todo- le dijo Harry.

\- Vámonos cachorro, hay que curarte.

\- Sí, Sirius. Hay que solucionar muchos problemas.

\- Gracias por todo señor- le dijo Sirius.

Sirius agarró a Harry y se desaparecieron de allí.

Aparecieron en la casa de Robert para que su mujer le pudiera curar.

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Harry!- gritó Alice- Tumbadle aquí, vamos.

Sirius y Remus le tumbaron y Alice le curó con la ayuda de Mayca.

Al final, le dio una poción para el dolor y otra para dormir, Harry se quedo dormido en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó y fue a la cocina donde se encontraban los tres miembros de la casa.

\- Buenos días- saludó.

\- Buenos días- le contestaron.

\- Gracias por ayudarme.

\- No es nada, Tu padrino y tu tío se fueron a tu casa anoche, tenían que descansar- dijo Alice.

\- Siéntate a desayunar Harry- ofreció Robert.

\- Gracias.

Desayunaron los cuatro tranquilamente, sin decir ni una palabra, cuando terminaron Robert habló.

\- Así que tú eres La Pantera Negra. Ha sido una sorpresa.

\- De eso se trataba. Era un secreto, estoy metido en problemas ahora mismo por ser La Pantera Negra. No sé cómo lo voy a solucionar.

\- Te ayudaremos. Al final te puedo agradecer que le salvaras la vida a mi niña- dijo Alice.

Harry se ruborizó cuando recordó cómo había mirado a Mayca y qué había sentido.

\- No fue nada. Aunque no entiendo porqué no te defendiste si eres una bruja… Pensé que eras muggle hasta que te vi en el Callejón Diagón.

\- Me pudo el miedo, no me acordé de que sabía hacer magia- admitió ruborizada.

\- Entiendo. Deberías trabajar eso, por si te vuelves a ver en un apuro, que no te pase de nuevo. Me tengo que ir. Gracias por todo, el desayuno estaba riquísimo.

\- No es nada- contestaron los dos adultos.

Harry se levantó y se marchó de allí.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **sjrodgers23: Hot water? I love! jajajaja. And yes, you are right jajaja ;) Thank you! Chocolate kisses :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Pero loco! Cree que lo conseguirá pero estamos hablando de Harry, no va a dejar que el viejo gane así como así y si Harry no se puede defender tiene a mucha gente a su alrededor que lo hará por él, empezando por su padrino! Jajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Mar91: La verdad es que sí! La gente sabe lo que ha hecho por ayudarlos y se lo pagan de esa manera... Se lo merece! Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Supongo que en algún momento tenía que caer... Mejor rodeado de personas que le protegen a que lo haga estando solo... Madre mía... Pobre Harry jajaja. Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno, lo sé, voy muy atrasada pero la verdad es que no tengo excusa así que no os la voy a dar e inventarme una... lo único que puedo decir es: Lo siento!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

El Ministro intentó encarcelar a Harry pero no pudieron cuando la mayoría de los magos y las brujas se pusieron a favor del adolescente, incluyendo al ex auror Ojoloco Moody.

Hermione le había mirado con suficiencia cuando leyó en El Profeta la acusación y la intención de encarcelar a Harry, pero la sonrisilla y la mirada se esfumaron cuando después de que el Ministro, Fudge, junto con aurores llegaron a Hogwarts para llevárselo preso y tres cuartas partes de los estudiantes y la mayoría de los profesores se levantaron y les apuntaron con las varitas. Se tuvieron que marchar, sin Harry.

Ron se puso aún más celoso de que fuese La Pantera Negra, no le podía ni mirar sin ponerse verde de envidia. Dumbledore le miraba calculador, al igual que Snape que cada vez que le veía fruncía aún más los labios.

Quinto curso acabó para Harry con los exámenes finales, le habían ido muy bien; no se podía quejar.

Se encontraba desayunando cuando el jefe del Departamento de los exámenes mágicos llegó junto con algunas personas a su cargo. Estuvo hablando con Dumbledore cinco minutos y después se dirigió a los estudiantes.

\- Buenos días, siento interrumpir vuestro desayuno pero debo darles una noticia. Un alumno de este colegio que ha cursado los TIMOS ha dejado tan sorprendidos a nuestros trabajadores que se han corregido sus exámenes y me han sorprendido gratamente. Se le ha concedido un premio por ser el mejor alumno de quinto curso en 500 años. El prestigio de Hogwarts también ha subido escalones. Sin mayor dilación pido que se reúna aquí conmigo el mejor alumno de los últimos tiempos…

Hermione sonreía con suficiencia, al fin y al cabo, era la mejor alumna de la escuela. Se levantó para reunirse con ese hombre que estaba a punto de llamarla.

Ron también sonreía y miraba a Hermione con orgullo, él también pensaba que la elegido era ella.

\- …¡Harry Potter!- dijo el jefe del Departamento, John Stone.

Hermione se quedó de pie estupefacta, al igual que Ron. Se sentó avergonzada y furiosa.

Harry arqueó una ceja y se levantó ante las insistencias de sus amigos, se dirigió al frente y miró a la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore estaba sorprendido y enfadado, eso le hizo sonreír.

Stone le entregó un diploma y una figura de un mago con una varita apuntando al frente y a sus pies un montón de libros, el de arriba abierto.

\- Aquí tiene Señor Potter, enhorabuena.

\- Gracias.

\- Es su primer año aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Va a terminar aquí sus estudios?

\- No lo sé, de momento al año que viene no estaré aquí, volveré a cursar sexto curso en mi antiguo colegio. Séptimo no sé dónde le cursaré.

\- Vaya, si se va Hogwarts volverá a tener su antiguo prestigio.

\- Ya… Lo siento pero quiero volver a ver a mis antiguos compañeros.

\- Lo entiendo. Disfruta de tu premio, es nuevo así que de momento no hay recompensa económica, tengo que hablar con Fudge.

\- No tengo ningún problema.

Se fue a su asiento con sus amigos, Hermione le miró con odio y lágrimas en los ojos de furia.

\- Tranquila Mione, que tú eres la mejor, ya verás que cuando corrijan tu examen le quitarán el premio y te le darán a ti- escuchó decir a Ron.

\- Por cierto, Señor Potter. Aquí tiene los resultados de sus exámenes si no le importa que lo diga tiene diez Matrículas de Honor de Brujería con Extraordinario Plus, una proeza.

\- Gracias Señor Stone.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie.

\- ¿Está seguro que es Harry Potter, Señor Stone? A lo mejor se ha equivocado y es la señorita Granger, es una gran bruja y muy inteligente.

\- Estoy totalmente seguro de que es el Señor Harry Potter. La Señorita Granger no ha llamado la atención de los profesores, no dudo lo que me ha dicho pero la Señorita Granger ha fallado en algunas prácticas y el Señor Potter no. Ahora debo irme, tengo asuntos que hacer. Buenos días.

Saludó y se marchó junto con los demás.

\- No sé cómo lo has hecho pero ese premio tiene que ser mío, ¡dámelo! Yo me merezco ese premio, no tú. Tú eres un holgazán.

\- No te voy a dar nada, Granger, si me lo han dado a mí es por algo.

\- ¡Qué me lo des!

\- ¡Dáselo!- gritó Ron.

Ron y Hermione se tiraron a él, a la vez, tumbándole al suelo, golpeándole.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **Mar91: Jajajaja por supuesto! Harry no ha hecho nada... salvo ganar a la sabelotodo, claro. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Creo que Harry no va a tener que hacer nada estando allí la profesora McGonagall. Han sido estúpidos y lo han hecho en el Gran Comedor, delante de todos... jajaja. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Es una mezcla mala y explosiva... Y han explotado delante de todos, incluidos los profesores... ;) Gracias! Besos de chocolate :)**

 **sjrodgers23: She things it, but he it wrong. As has been well demostrated. Chocolate kisses :)**

 _No sé si me falta alguien para contestar si es así lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo siento!_

 _Besos de chocolate :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Todos se pusieron de pie al ver "la pelea". Fred y George agarraron a Ron; Neville y Lee a Hermione.

\- ¡Señorita Granger! ¡Señor Weasley! ¿Qué hacen? Lo que han hecho es inadmisible- dijo la profesora McGonagall acercándose a ellos.

\- ¡Ha empezado Potter!- dijo Ron.

\- ¡Mentira!- gritaron los Gryffindors y Hufflepuff, que eran los que estaban cerca y lo habían visto todo.

\- No intente engañarme, Señor Weasley, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. ¡ESTÁN CASTIGADOS! Me acompañaran a mis clases, ya que ustedes no tienen y me copiarán frases. Hasta el final del curso.

\- Vamos Minerva. Ha sido un malentendido- dijo Dumbledore- creo que con que pidan disculpas al Señor Potter será suficiente.

\- No lo creo Albus. No intentes convencerme porque están castigados.

\- La Señorita Granger tiene un expediente impecable- intentó mediar.

\- Pues ahora está manchado, la próxima vez se lo pensará mejor.

Dumbledore suspiró.

\- Está bien Minerva, como tú quieras.

\- Pero profesor Dumbledore…

\- Lo siento Señorita Granger, no puedo hacer nada.

Dumbledore se dio la vuelta y se marchó, McGonagall les miró y luego se dirigió a Harry.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Potter?

\- Perfectamente profesora. Gracias.

\- ¡Vosotros dos, seguidme!

Ron, Hermione y McGonagall se marcharon.

\- Lo sentimos Harry. Mi hermano es un imbécil- dijo Fred.

\- No os preocupéis. Chicos, me tengo que ir a estudiar, tengo los exámenes finales para terminar la secundaria.

\- Vas a aprobar, ya lo verás.

\- Eso espero Lee. Nos vemos.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte? No te molestaré, estaré leyendo un libro- dijo Neville.

\- Claro, vamos.

Harry salía del instituto muggle, había acabado su último examen, dentro de dos días le darían el resultado.

\- ¡Harry!

Se dio la vuelta y allí vio a todos los Weasley, excepto los tres mayores, y Hermione. Le habían llamado los gemelos.

\- Hola chicos- saludó a todos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó George.

\- Acabo de salir de hacer mi último examen. ¿Y vosotros?

\- Vamos al… ¿Zoolia?

\- Zoológico, Fred- dijo Harry riéndose con cariño.

\- Eso. ¿Qué tal te han salido? ¿Bien?

\- Sí, muy bien.

\- ¿Te vienes con nosotros?

\- Lo siento, pero he quedado con Remus en ir a unos sitios. Otro día. Gracias por invitarme.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas de vacaciones?

\- Pasado mañana, por la tarde. Por la mañana me dan los resultados de los exámenes, Tengo muchas ganas de ir a España.

\- ¿No has ido nunca? Nosotros tampoco.

\- No. He visto muchos lugares pero España no. Ya nos veremos, chicos. Disfrutad del zoológico. Hasta luego.

\- Gracias. Adiós Harry.

Empezó un curso nuevo, el sexto de Harry. Volvía a Rea, a ver a sus amigos y compañeros. A Rea se iba por traslador, se despidió de su tío y su padrino y se fue.

\- Señor Potter, bienvenido de nuevo a Rea- escuchó en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo.

\- Hola Señora Crew. Gracias, me alegro de volver a verla.

\- Pase a su habitación. Le veré en el Comedor.

\- Claro.

Harry fue a su habitación. Era una habitación pequeña para una sola persona, con una cama en medio, al lado derecho de la cama una mesilla, contra la pared un armario y un escritorio; al lado izquierdo varias estanterías para los libros.

Harry agrando su baúl y empezó a colocar la ropa y los libros. Una vez terminado de colocar bajó a comer. Allí saludó a sus amigos.

La directora Trent se puso de pie.

\- Bienvenidos nuevos alumnos y bienvenidos a todos los antiguos. Este año han vuelto tres alumnos de sexto curso, los demás no han vuelto como suele suceder. Demos un caluroso abrazo a Melanie Carter, Greg Brown y Harry Potter- todos aplaudieron- He de admitir que estoy sorprendida, no suelen regresar ningún alumno una vez que se van a cursar los TIMOS. Sois los más grandes de la escuela, así que espero de vosotros, compostura. ¿Por qué habéis vuelto?

\- Melanie y yo hemos vuelto para estar con nuestro amigo- dijo Greg

\- Yo quería volver a la escuela, me gusta mucho y lo he echado de menos, así que hablé con Melanie y Greg y hemos vuelto. Aquí me siento mucho más cómodo.

\- ¿Dónde habéis estudaido quinto curso?

\- Durmstrang- dijo Greg.

\- Beauxbatouns- dijo Melanie.

\- Hogwarts,

\- Son grandes colegios. Bien, ahora ¡a comer!

Harry se puso a comer, sintiendo que estaba en su segunda casa, otra vez.

Tenía que estudiar su sexto curso en el mundo mágico, en el mundo muggle tenía que prepararse para su primer año en los exámenes A-levels.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Contestación de Reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: La verdad es que sí, mejor en Rea que en Hogwarts eso seguro jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario. Besos de chocolate :) PD: Perdona el retraso, más un año madre mía, me ha sido realmente imposible. Lo siento.**

 **Sjrodgers23: Thank you for leaving your comment. I'm so sorry I'm late, I really couldn't. Chocolate kisses :)**

 **Mar91: Va a tener un año movido con todo, no sólo con los estudios jajajaja. Gracias por tu comentario. Perdona el retraso, sé que he tardado mucho pero no he podido subir nada. Lo siento. Besos de chocolate :)**

 **Kira Potter Jackson: Muchas gracias! Sí, lo ha hecho bastante bien ehh jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario! Y siento mucho el retraso, me ha sido imposible subir nada de nada. Lo siento. Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Sí, lo sé, ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que publiqué, pero realmente no he podido. Ha sido un año con muchísimos problemas personales. Afortunadamente, están casi "solucionados" por lo que me he tomado la libertad de publicar un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Espero que os siga gustando esta historia y que me sigáis leyendo.**

 **¡Os quiero!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

 **PD: Lo siento un millón de veces.**

* * *

 _ **En el capítulo anterior:**_

 _\- Bienvenidos nuevos alumnos y bienvenidos a todos los antiguos. Este año han vuelto tres alumnos de sexto curso, los demás no han vuelto como suele suceder. Demos un caluroso abrazo a Melanie Carter, Greg Brown y Harry Potter- todos aplaudieron- He de admitir que estoy sorprendida, no suelen regresar ningún alumno una vez que se van a cursar los TIMOS. Sois los más grandes de la escuela, así que espero de vosotros, compostura. ¿Por qué habéis vuelto?_

 _\- Melanie y yo hemos vuelto para estar con nuestro amigo- dijo Greg_

 _\- Yo quería volver a la escuela, me gusta mucho y lo he echado de menos, así que hablé con Melanie y Greg y hemos vuelto. Aquí me siento mucho más cómodo._

 _\- ¿Dónde habéis estudaido quinto curso?_

 _\- Durmstrang- dijo Greg._

 _\- Beauxbatouns- dijo Melanie._

 _\- Hogwarts,_

 _\- Son grandes colegios. Bien, ahora ¡a comer!_

 _Harry se puso a comer, sintiendo que estaba en su segunda casa, otra vez._

 _Tenía que estudiar su sexto curso en el mundo mágico, en el mundo muggle tenía que prepararse para su primer año en los exámenes A-levels._

* * *

Capítulo 17

Harry recibió el aviso del ataque, se cambió y se fue allí, en Hogsmeade era donde se producía el ataque, en mitad de una de las visitas del colegio. Harry divisó a lo lejos a Neville con Luna peleando, Ron y Hermione también "luchaban" si a eso se lo podía decir así.

Sus seguidores peleaban con gran valor, entre ellos los gemelos Weasley y Lee, que ya habían terminado el colegio.

\- ¡Confringo!- gritó mientras apuntaba a un mortífago que estaba en frente de Ron y Hermione.

Ellos le miraron primero con sorpresa y luego con odio. No les hizo caso y siguió luchando; de la nada apareció Voldemort, pero estaba muy lejos.

Sacó su arco y cogió una flecha, apuntó y disparó, el primer mortífago cayó muerto al suelo producto de una flecha en el cuello.

\- ¡Harry! Pensaba que ya habíamos hablado de eso- dijo Dumbledore.

Así era, Harry se acordaba bien…

 **Flash-Back**

Estaba en un ataque, Harry tenía su arco en la mano y se encontraba apuntando a un mortífago, soltó la flecha y esta voló directo al corazón del mortífago. Hizo lo mismo seis veces más, seis muertos más.

\- No deberías hacer eso, Harry. Son seres humanos- le dijo Dumbledore.

\- Seres humanos que torturan, violan a mujeres y niñas y matan. ¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Qué los desmayé como hace usted? A los dos minutos un compañero suyo le quitará el hechizo y volverá a matar, o su no se le llevan a la cárcel Voldemort los sacará de allí a la semana siguiente como muy tarde y volverán a hacer lo mismo. Prefiero quitármelos de encima directamente, gracias.

\- Estás matando.

\- Ellos también matan, la diferencia es que yo mato a asesinos, ellos a inocentes. Mira Dumbledore, no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

Dicho esto, sacó otra flecha y disparó.

 **Fin Flash-Back**

\- Y yo pensaba que se acordaba de mi contestación- contestó apuntando con otra flecha.

\- No tienes porqué matar.

\- Si quiero salvar a inocentes, sí. Estoy volviendo a pelear contra esos que tú has metido en la cárcel. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme a pelear contra Voldemort.

Harry se fue directamente a por el mago oscuro dejando solo a Dumbledore.

\- ¿Vuelves a venir a enfrentarte a mí?- preguntó Voldemort.

\- Me enfrentaré a ti hasta que te mate.

\- Me gustas, únete a mí, Harry. Seremos grandes juntos.

\- Jamás me uniré a ti. Antes muerto.

\- Si eso es lo que quieres.

Le mandó una cruciatus, Harry la esquivó. Así empezaron a pelear duramente durante mucho tiempo, el suelo temblaba a sus pies.

Harry le envió varias flechas que le dieron de lleno, Voldemort se las arrancó e intento curarlas, en vano.

\- No lo intestes, no puedes curar las heridas, ¿creías que te iba a mandar flechas para que luego te curases tan fácilmente?- se burló.

\- Maldito seas.

Harry le envió otra flecha junto con una bombarda, la flecha le dio en el estomago y la bombarda le mandó volando. Se acercó donde había caído y le envió otra flecha que falló por centímetros.

\- ¡Nos vamos! Ya nos veremos la próxima vez, Potter.

Voldemort desapareció junto con sus mortífagos.

\- ¿Estás bien ahijado?

\- Sí padrino. Son solo unos rasguños. ¿Estáis todos bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Le has herido bastante- le dijo Robert.

\- No lo suficiente. Ya es la quinta vez que peleo contra él y no hago nada.

\- Si lo haces, esta vez le va a costar recuperarse.

\- Tenemos información Harry. Vamos a mi casa a que mi mujer te cure eso.

\- Está bien. ¡Nev! ¡Luna! ¿Todo bien?- les preguntó a los jóvenes.

\- Sí Harry. ¡Has estado increíble!

\- Gracias Neville. Veros a Hogwarts, no os preocupéis por nada.

\- Muy bien. Nos vemos.

Se desaparecieron y llegaron a la casa de Robert.

\- ¡Alice! Necesitamos curarnos.

\- ¿Estáis todos bien? ¡Harry! Me alegro de verte.

\- Hola, igualmente.

\- Ve a que te cure Mayca, está en su habitación.

\- Gracias.

Le pareció muy raro que no la curase ella misma y que le mandase a su hija pero no dijo nada encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente, no se iba a quejar. Harry se dirigió a la habitación de la chica, toco y esperó. La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una chica que tenía un vestido amarillo con unos leggins negros.

\- Hola- susurró Harry.

\- Hola- imitó ella.


	18. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

\- Estás muy guapa con ese vestido.

Ella se ruborizó.

\- Y tú hecho un desastre, ven, pasa, que te curo.

Harry entró y miró alrededor. Había una cama contra la pared derecha, enfrente un escritorio donde había varios libros y pergaminos, al lado un cajón que estaba abierto, dentro tenía libros; a los pies de la cama un baúl y contra la pared izquierda un armario.

Harry se acercó al escritorio y echó un vistazo, tenía abierto dos libros sobre pociones, uno de quinto curso y otro de tercero.

Mayca entró con varias cosas para curarle.

\- ¿Pociones? Pensaba que se te daba bien.

\- Y se me dan. Estaba mirando unas pociones para asegurarme de los ingredientes. Siéntate.

Harry se sentó en la cama y se quitó la túnica y la camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo, el cual tenía algunas heridas. Mayca se ruborizó y se puso a limpiarle las heridas para después curárselas.

Empezó con las del pecho y después con las del rostro.

\- ¿Quién ha sido?

\- Voldemort.

\- No me gusta que luches contra él. Es muy peligroso.

\- Lo sé pero hay que detenerle. Hoy ha salido muy malherido, mis flechas han dado en muchos blancos. Le costará recuperarse.

\- Me alegro. Creo que esto ya está. Tienes una herida muy fea en el abdomen, te la debería ver mi madre.

Harry vio como una lágrima caía por su mejilla, se la limpió con dulzura.

\- ¡Ei! ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada- el arqueó una ceja escéptico- Es sólo que no quiero verte herido, no quiero que te pase nada…

\- No me pasará nada, te lo prometo. Voldemort no logrará matarme.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad. No llores, y menos por mí. Eres una de las cosas más bonitas que tengo y no quiero perderte. Eres muy importante para mí.

\- ¿Cómo de importante?

\- Lo suficientemente importante para que mi corazón lata a tres mil por hora cuando te veo y que se me rompa cuando te veo triste o llorar. Mayca, me he enamorado de ti y ahora mismo tengo unas ganas locas de besarte y lo voy a hacer.

Harry la agarró de la cintura, la acercó a él y la besó dulce y lentamente. La besó una y otra vez hasta que el beso se tornó apasionado. Sus manos le subieron el vestido lentamente, se lo sacó por la cabeza y lo tiró al suelo. La acarició la espalda y después la tumbó en la cama debajo de él.

\- Me lo podías haber dicho- dijo Harry a Mayca, acariciando su espalda desnuda.

Se encontraban en la cama de la rubia desnudos, Mayca estaba apoyada en su pecho. Una fina sábana les cubría hasta la cintura a ambos.

\- ¿Decirte que nunca lo había hecho? No habría cambiado nada.

\- Habría sido más dulce contigo.

\- ¿Más? Pero si has sido muy tierno. A mí me ha gustado así.

\- Te he hecho daño, te he visto quejarte.

\- He oído que es normal la primera vez.

\- Me da igual que sea normal o no, no quiero hacerte daño… nunca.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Qué somos?- preguntó después de un silencio.

\- Bueno, yo pensaba que después de esto estaba claro. Quiero que salgamos juntos, como novios, ¿aceptas?

\- Sí, me encantaría.

Harry la volvió a besar pero en esa ocasión con cariño.

\- He de irme, tus padres sospecharán y yo además me tengo que ir a mi colegio.

\- Es cierto. ¿Cuándo nos veremos?

\- No lo sé. Toma- le dio una pulsera con una pequeña pantera- Si estas en apuros llámame a través de la pulsera, no del collar, ¿vale?

\- Vale.

\- Hablaremos por carta, no te preocupes.

Se levantó, se vistió y se despidió de ella con un buen beso. Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con los demás, estaban esperando sentados alrededor de una mesa.

\- ¿Estabas muy malherido? Has tardado mucho- dijo Robert.

\- No. Es que he estado hablando un poco con Mayca, Alice después deberías verme una herida del abdomen, Mayca dice que está muy mal.

\- Claro Harry.

Sirius le dio una mirada extrañada que después cambió una de compresión, le sonrió un poco y le preguntó por la herida.

\- ¿Cómo de mal?

\- No mucho, Padfoot. Mayca ha exagerado un poco. ¿Qué tenéis?


	19. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

\- Sabemos dónde está su Cuartel General- anunció Robert.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Completamente, lo hemos comprobado varias veces. Lo escuché en una conversación entre Malfoy y Nott.

\- Bien, has hecho un buen trabajo. Hay que atacar ya, preparaos porque atacaremos en una semana. Hay que aprovechar ahora que está herido. Nos veremos donde siempre. ¿Algo más?

\- Nada más.

\- Pues hemos terminado.

Harry se levantó y se dirigió a Alice la cual le curó enseguida. Salió de la cocina para marcharse.

\- ¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Mayca.

\- Sí, me tengo que marchar a Rea.

\- Ten cuidado.

\- Sólo voy al colegio.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Lo he escuchado todo.

\- Lo sé. Me voy, ya nos veremos. Adiós.

\- Adiós.

Harry la dio un beso rápido y se marchó de allí con Sirius y Remus.

Harry entró en su biblioteca-despacho en busca de unos libros. Sirius entró detrás de él.

\- Ahijado antes de que te vayas. ¿Podemos hablar?

\- Claro. Siéntate- se sentaron uno frente al otro con el escritorio de por medio- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No. Sólo quería hablar contigo sobre Mayca.

\- ¿Mayca? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- Nada, sólo quería saber qué relación tienes con ella… Sé que hoy te has acostado con Mayca y me preguntaba si es algo serio.

Harry suspiró.

\- Sí padrino, es algo serio. Le he pedido que fuese mi novia y ella ha aceptado. Sé que no debería, que se merece algo mejor pero me gusta, me gusta mucho, en realidad, me he enamorado de ella y he pensado que podía ser feliz con Mayca, aunque sólo fuera un par de semanas. Me gustaría que fuera más tiempo pero ella se dará cuenta que merece lo mejor y eso no soy yo. He intentado mantenerme alejado de ella pero no he podido y…

\- Harry. Harry. ¡Harry!- gritó el animago cuando su ahijado no le escuchaba- Harry no deberías menospreciarte, eres algo maravilloso, sé que no te lo crees por las palizas que ese Dursley te daba pero eres muy bueno, para ella y cualquiera. Me alegro de que la elegida sea ella. Me cae bien.

\- Gracias padrino.

\- No me lo agradezcas ahijado.

Se dieron un abrazo y después Harry se marchó a Rea.

Se encontraban en las puertas del Cuartel General de Voldemort. Habían acudido todos los miembros de La Pantera Negra: Sirius, Remus, Robert, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ojoloco, Tonks, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Lee, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood y él.

\- ¿Preparados? Vamos allá- les dijo Harry.

Derribaron la puerta con un hechizo efectivo todos a la vez y entraron. Allí estaban todos los mortífagos que quedaban, cada uno se dirigió a una zona de la casa y empezaron a luchar.

Harry sacó su arco y sus flechas y comenzó a disparar, en diez minutos había matado a treinta mortífagos, Fred y George le protegían de los ataques, no se separaban de él.

Los mortífagos estaban acorralados, les tenían miedo ya que ellos sí iban a matar no como la Orden del Fénix, se intentaron desparecer pero Harry había puesto una barrera muy potente anti desaparición.

Harry cogía una flecha tras otra y disparaba, las flechas no se le acababan gracias a un hechizo de duplicación. Miró a su alrededor.

Sirius peleaba contra Bellatrix Lestrange, Charlie contra Rodolphus Lestrange, Bill contra Rabastan Lestrange, Ojoloco contra Lucius Malfoy, Remus contra Fenrir Greyback, Robert contra Theodore Nott, Tonks contra Narcisa Malfoy y Viktor Krum contra Parkinson.

Los demás peleaban contra otros mortífagos, no había ningún herido de gravedad en su bando gracias al colgante. No se lo había dicho a nadie pero el colgante era un escudo para las maldiciones mortales, las más peligrosas.

Siguió con sus flechas hasta que Voldemort apareció, se miraron uno a otra desafiándose mutuamente.

\- Chicos ha llegado la hora, tened cuidado.

\- Tú también Harry- dijeron los gemelos a la vez.

Fred y George fueron a ayudar a los demás mientras que Harry se dirigía hacia su mayor enemigo, hizo desaparecer su arco y le envió la primera maldición con un movimiento de mano.

Voldemort bloqueaba sus hechizos como podía y Harry hacía lo mismo, llevaban luchando mucho tiempo pero ninguno se rendía, esta pelea sería la última que tenían uno contra el otro; y los dos lo sabían. Uno de los dos moriría.

Sirius, Remus, Viktor, Bill, Charlie, Robert, Ojoloco y Tonks ya se habían desecho de sus adversarios y luchaban contra los demás; había mucho mortífagos y ellos eran muy pocos.


	20. Capítulo 20

**¡Hola!**

 **Bueno,** **este es el penúltimo capítulo, sólo queda uno más y la historia se acabó.**

 **Espero que os guste el final y gracias!**

 **Besos de chocolate :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

Harry se levantó del suelo de entre lo que quedaba de los muebles, envió una maldición cortante junto con aire huracanado. Cuando ambos ataques cesaron, Harry le rodeó con un fuego: magia elemental.

Voldemort se defendía y atacaba, una y otra vez pero no era suficiente. Estaba malherido de la última batalla, gracias a las flechas envenenadas, ese veneno era de una poción fácil pero que los demás magos habían olvidado.

Siguió luchando contra el asesino de sus padres hasta que ya no pudo más, le envío una ráfaga de viento junto con una bola de agua impenetrable.

Se acercó a él, sacó dos dagas, una en cada mano, que le había regalado Sirius la Navidad pasada, contenía veneno de su boa Seth, no había cura. Voldemort se deshizo de sus hechizos y antes de que pudiera mandar un hechizo Harry le clavó una en el corazón y con la otra le cortó la garganta.

Voldemort le miró asombrado y un segundo después cayó muerto a sus pies.

Los mortífagos volvieron a intentar huir cuando vieron a su señor muerto pero no los dejaron y mataron a todos excepto a seis, los menos peligrosos y novatos.

\- Irónico. Voldemort odiaba todo lo relacionado con lo muggle y acaba muerto por un arma muggle- comentó Charlie.

\- A mí me gusta así. A eso se le llama justicia, todos aquellos que han sufgido pog su culpa se pondgán contentos y han sido vengados- dijo Fleur.

\- Fleurr tiene razón- añadió Viktor.

\- Venga vayámonos a curar estas heridas- dijo Harry.

Todos se fueron de allí hacia el Cuartel General de La Pantera Negra. Alice y Mayca los esperaban para curarles, junto con Luna Lovegood y Neville. Entre los cuatro curaron a todos y después informaron de todo muy contentos.

Mayca y Harry se vieron en una habitación, a solas.

\- He estado tan preocupada- dijo Mayca abrazándole.

\- No tenías que haberte preocupado. Anda dame un beso, creo que me lo merezco- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Tonto.

Mayca se acercó a él y se besaron con amor. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Harry fue a abrir,

\- Siento interrumpir pero queremos celebrar contigo la victoria- dijo Sirius.

\- Claro, vamos. ¿Vienes Mayca?

\- Si me invitáis…

\- Formas parte de La Pantera Negra.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el comedor, donde se reunían. Todos estaban alrededor de una mesa, con vasos ya servidos de whisky de Fuego; se dirigieron cada uno su asiento. Harry a la cabecera de la mesa, Sirius al lado derecho de Harry y Mayca entre sus padres.

Todos cogieron sus vasos y brindaron:

\- ¡Por Harry Potter, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico!

Harry levantó su vaso y dijo:

\- ¡Por vosotros, porque sin vuestra ayuda no lo habría conseguido!

Se echaron a reír, se llevaron sus vasos a los labios y se lo bebieron de un trago.

Harry captó la mirada que se echaron Robert y Alice para luego el hombre le miró a él con una sonrisa. A Harry le pareció que en su mirada había entendimiento, como si supiese un secreto suyo.

Celebraron durante toda la noche la caída del Innombrable; cuando terminaron la celebración cada uno se fue a su casa, Harry invitó a Mayca y sus padres a la suya y estos no se negaron.

Llegaron y Cindy, la empleada que tenían contratada desde hacía 11 años salió a recibirlos.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días Cindy.

\- ¿Les sirvo el desayuno?

\- ¿Queréis desayunar?- preguntó Remus a los invitados, los cuales negaron- No gracias Cindy. Nos vamos a dormir. Enséñales una habitación, por favor.

\- Sí señor. Síganme.

Les enseñó dos habitaciones, aunque una no se iba a utilizar. Cada uno se fue a dormir. Harry abrió la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Harry fue a abrir y se encontró a Mayca.

\- ¿Mayca? ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No, sólo me preguntaba si podía dormir aquí contigo.

Harry la miró, tenía su rostro sonrojado lo que la hacía más preciosa de lo que ya era. Se hizo a un lado al mismo tiempo que decía:

\- Claro, pasa. Me encantaría dormir contigo.

Se acercó a ella y la beso a la vez que le quitaba la camiseta con delicadeza.

Se despertó cuando escuchó un ruido fuera de su habitación; sentía un calor al lado de él en la cama y sabía de quién provenía ese calor de la mujer que amaba y le hacía feliz: Mayca,

La dio un beso fugaz para no despertarla, se levantó y se vistió una vez que se había duchado. Bajó al Comedor donde Cindy estaba sirviendo, en la mesa ya se encontraban todos excepto él y Mayca.

\- Buenos días- saludó.

\- Buenos días- le contestaron- Pensaba que no te ibas a levantar hasta más tarde- siguió Sirius.

\- A lo mejor habría sido así pero he escuchado un ruido fuera de la habitación y me ha desvelado.

\- Lo siento, esa he sido yo. Estaba buscando a Mayca- dijo Alice- Aunque no la he encontrado.

\- Cariño habrá dormido con Harry, tranquila. ¿O no ha dormido contigo?

Harry miró a Robert con detenimiento y sorpresa.

\- P… Pues… eh… sí, ha dormido conmigo. Anoche estaba muy nerviosa y…

\- Tranquilo Harry. Sabemos que son novios y a nosotros nos parece bien. Alice y yo pensamos que la harás muy feliz y si ella es feliz, nosotros también.

\- Gracias- dijo sonrojado y a la vez feliz y nervioso.

\- Eso sí, no quiero ser abuelo tan pronto, así que ¡cuidadito eh! Que aunque seas bueno para mi hija no quiero saber nada de lo que hagáis.

Todos se echaron a reír, Robert se "enfurruñó" y Alice le dio un beso.


End file.
